The Brotherly Trilogy
by Parent12D
Summary: In this trilogy, there will be three stories shown, based on actual episodes with Andrew in the mix, and that focus on Eddy with the other two Eds playing a role too. How will this turn out! Read and find out now! Rated T for some of the contents shown. 'Angst' in later chapters due to foreshadowing the movie.
1. O Ed Eleven Part 1

**Hello there readers! I bring to you all a brand new story for this series!**

 **Here's a special notice for this story: This story will consist of three sub-stories for this fanfiction and this story will be 3 to 6 chapters long depending on how long each chapter will be.**

 **Also, all of these sub stories will revolve on Eddy in one way or another and will include Andrew in the mix and some mentions or short appearances of Chaosky. All three sub-stories are based off of actual episodes.**

 **This one in particular is based off of O-Ed Eleven, where Eddy shows off his brother's room and they find a treasure map which leads them straight to…you know where (you'll understand if you've seen the actual episode).**

 **One other thing, depending on how long this chapter will be, it might consist of two parts, and like I said before, this trilogy will consist of 3 to 6 chapters based on how this goes.**

 **Well enough with my rant now. Let's get this story started! How will this treasure hunt go for the Eds and Andrew? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was another beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek and in the cul-de-sac we all know too well. In particular, Andrew was hanging at Ed's house and he was in Ed's bedroom as the two of them were watching a monster movie of some kind. They were so into it, that they didn't let anything distract them until they heard a knock at Ed's window. They both looked and saw Eddy right on the other side.

"Hello Eddy," Andrew greeted him as Ed opened the window. Eddy looked like he had something important to show them.

"Uh, hey guys," Eddy greeted them as he then got straight to the point. "Listen, go and grab Double D and then meet me at my house. I have something that I'd like to show you guys!"

This got Andrew's attention as he then said.

"You got it Eddy," Andrew then faced Ed. "Come on Ed, let's go get Double D!"

"Okay Dokey Andrew," Ed turned off the TV as Eddy closed Ed's window. Both Andrew and Ed left the bedroom and then left the house to go retrieve Double D, then head to Eddy's house straight afterwards…

* * *

After going to retrieve Double D, which took a good 30 minutes since he was doing his morning routine, the three of them headed on over to Eddy's house. When Eddy answers the door and sees that they have finally arrived, he greeted them and allowed them to come in. Once all three of them were in, Eddy escorted them to a hallway, with Double D thinking what could be possibly be more important than doing his normal routine. Eventually, Eddy stopped and then directed them to a wall. Ed was giggling, Andrew was merely curious and Double D was not impressed.

"Oh boys, whaddya think? Huh?" Eddy pointed to a certain area in the wall, which got Double D to sigh in annoyance as Ed looked even more hyped now.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Double D retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Double D," Andrew reassured. "I think it looks pretty."

"Cool! It is so flat!" Ed remarked in excitement.

"A wall, Eddy," Double D exaggerated. "Certainly you jest."

"Oh come now Double D, I bet there's a secret door that goes to a special location," Andrew commented with a smile on his face.

Realizing that Andrew was technically right, Eddy then did the honor and pulled a cord from the wall frame and had revealed a locked up door with multiple locks on it.

"Well what do you know," Andrew grinned at the fact that he was right. "A secret locked up door!"

This got Double D to roll his eyes once again as Eddy then told them.

"Hey boys," He started. "Ya wanna see my brother's room?"

This was new information to Andrew as he grinned even wider than before and then felt like saying.

"You have a brother Eddy," Andrew curiosity peaked. "I didn't even know you had a brother!"

"Yup," Eddy said proudly. "Got the coolest brother you could ever think of. Best brother there is. He once lived here but he moved out to live a more cooler and a more awesome life. Yes, that he did."

"Awesome!" Andrew's eyes literally sparkled. "I bet he lives the coolest life, and it explains who you take after!"

Andrew was bouncing up and down as Eddy crossed his arms and stood there in a very confident manner. Double D wanted to get back to the point.

"Your brother's room?" Double D was shocked.

"That's what I said Sockhead," Eddy snorted.

"I bet his room looks as cool as I think it is," Andrew was very eager.

"Every man for himself!" Ed shouted in excitement as he reached for the door knob when Eddy stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute," Eddy slapped Ed's hand away from the knob, scolding him. "Who gave you permission to touch his door?"

"Nobody." Ed sucked on his hand, sounding ashamed.

"That's right, Ed," Eddy gets a chair and convinces Ed to sit in it. "Have a seat, relax. Maybe I can trim your toenails or something."

"Oh, be still my heart."

It was then Eddy got out a rope and then tied it around Ed, tying him straight to the chair.

"Now then," Eddy started calmly before suddenly shouting angrily. "If you touch anything in my brother's room I'll–"

"Don't worry Eddy, my hands will remain off of all of your brother's cool stuff," Andrew said.

Eddy looked at him, wondering how he knew what he was going to say, before turning back to the tied up Ed.

"As I was saying," Eddy resumed. "Do not touch any of my brother's stuff Ed, or else I-"

"Eddy," Double D cut him off as he was wondering how to unlock the door. "How do you suppose we enter this outpouring of resistance?!"

"No problem," Eddy sounded confident again. "I got a key."

"You do?" Andrew asked. "That's so cool!"

* * *

Moments later, Eddy grabbed a crow bar and then used it to pry open the locked up door. Eventually, it forces the door to open up as Eddy then threw the door open.

"Come on in, boys. Check it out." Eddy directed them as the three of them took a look for themselves. Andrew and Ed were amazed as they saw the room was filled with a ton of stuff, such as a harp, a camel, a cool looking shelf with a trophy, a fridge, a car, a hung up toilet seat, among other stuff. Double D was rather curious himself.

"Your brother's room is cool, Eddy!" Ed remarked.

"My brother is the coolest, Ed." Eddy stated.

"I'll say," Andrew agreed. "This is as cool as you said it'd be!"

"Got that right bub," Eddy said.

"Yes, well, in _some_ circles I'm sure," Double D wasn't as convinced as he decides to enter the room. "Shall we throw caution to the wind and enter this lair of–"

Before he could finish his sentence, Eddy went and grabbed Double D, pulling him back.

"Watch it," He said as a safe falls right on top of Double D's foot. "My brother was a whiz at booby traps."

"I'll have to remember that Eddy," Andrew remarked. "In case there are any more traps set for rather important valuables!"

"But Eddy, the safe!" Double D cried as Eddy entered the room.

"Already checked it, Double D. It's empty," Eddy pulls Double D and grabs him away from the safe. "Can't you just smell his greatness?"

"I think that is me, Eddy." Ed said, smelling himself.

"As great as you say he is," Andrew remarked.

Eddy then directed them to the red car in the room.

"Look at this! Ain't she a beaut?" Eddy gets on top of it and starts rubbing it. "My brother said I could have it when I turn fourteen!"

"Awesome!" Andrew cheered.

"Not that it's out of place in this den of dishevelment, but why is there a vehicle sitting in your brother's bedroom?" Double D asked, wondering how and why a car ended up in his brother's bedroom.

"He keeps his snake in the trunk," Eddy answered as he opens the trunk, which had a ton of stuff, like knick knacks, a poster of a babe and also what appears to be a bunch of pornographic magazines. "Huh, the little weasel must've escaped again."

"Escaped?" Double D was now set into panic mode.

"Oh boy, a snake hunt," Andrew seemed thrilled. "This sounds like fun!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh–" Double D then bumps into the camel, getting Eddy to shout.

"Hey, watch the camel," Eddy shouted."I said no touching!"

"Oh, I wish I had a room like this!" Ed commented as he managed to walk on his legs while still tied up to the chair.

"Dust! From a camel," Double D started sneezing as he covered his nose with his shirt. "Oh, who knows where that thing has wallowed. Air, I need air!"

He then opened up the curtains to the window…only for the window to be all bricked up, which got Double D all bewildered as Eddy chuckled at this.

"Ha ha! My brother was a whiz at laying bricks!"

"I bet your brother is in favor of Mr. Trump," Andrew commented.

"Hey Lumpy, did you catch that one?" Eddy asked, ignoring Andrew's comment as he noticed Ed trying to open the fridge with his feet.

"Ed! Get away from there!" He scolded as Ed opened the fridge door, revealing what appears to be Eddy's Brother's bed that came out and landed on top of Double D.

"What'd I tell ya? Don't touch any of my brother's stuff, Ed." Eddy scolded him as he got the bed back into the fridge, closing it with Double D inside.

"I had no idea your brother keeps his bed in the fridge," Andrew commented.

"There's a lot about him you don't know," Eddy stated. "Anyway Ed, ever thought of renting out that empty space you call a head?"

Eddy placed him in a spot near what appeared to be some sand with an umbrella, built to look like a beach spot. Double D had managed to get out of the fridge and looked extremely dizzy.

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go. Ta-ta." Double D commented, seeming completely dazed. Eddy then ran over to him.

"Where are _you_ going?" Eddy asked as he escorted Double D to another spot in the bedroom. "Did I tell you my brother was a whiz at chewing ice cubes?"

"Wow really," Andrew seemed interested himself.

While they were talking, Ed noticed something shiny on the shelf. It was a trophy, which was shown with a jar of beans and a mannequin head. It got Ed's attention.

"Cool," Ed admired as he moved closer to view it.

Unfortunately, some dust from the camel was still lingering nearby from what Double D did earlier. As a result, Ed felt the strong urge to sneeze. Eventually he sneezed, and his sneeze was strong enough to cause the trophy to topple over in all directions before falling off. Double D then backed up into the same shelf before telling Eddy.

"Please, Eddy. I'm sure your brother was a multifaceted individual, but I–" He was cut off when the trophy landed on his head and then fell onto the floor as a result. This got Eddy's attention as he turned to see that the trophy fell onto the floor. In a fit of panic, Eddy ran over to it to check it.

"Did it dent?" Eddy sounded scared.

"Looks like it's in good condition to me Eddy," Andrew walked over to check it.

"I will get it, Eddy," Ed proclaimed as he stood up and broke free from the tied up chair effortlessly. "Nice and soft like a kitten."

Ed then went and picked it up with his mouth, getting Eddy all furious as he went to grab the other side of the trophy.

"Ed, get your slobbering mouth off my brother's trophy!" Eddy demanded as they engaged in a tug-o-war with the trophy.

"Yow! Yow! Yow!"

"Okay, that's it, I protest!" Double D seemed upset at what was taking place.

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea," Andrew stated.

"Let go, you pathetic excuse for a lump!" Eddy grunted in aggravation as he continued to pull it from Ed's mouth.

"Yow!"

"Let go!"

"Yow!"

"Ed!"

"I've truly had enough–"

Double D was cut short as the trophy snapped in two as Ed backed right into Double D, squishing him in the process.

"Oh my," Andrew was shocked as a rolled up piece of paper appeared out of thin air, or from the nearby umbrella and Andrew saw it drop to the ground. Ed notices it land right in front of him as he grabs a hold of it.

"Read to me what is on the pretty paper, Double D," Ed hands it to his friend, who was right on his back.

"Forget the stupid paper, find me some stupid tape!" Eddy groaned.

"I think I have some tape Eddy," Andrew remarked.

Double D had detached himself from Ed's back and examined the paper for a minute or so before realizing what it was.

"Why, I do believe this is a map." Double D remarked.

This got Eddy's attention as he ran over to him.

"Let me see that thing," Eddy grabbed it and looked over it for a moment before a grin appeared on his face. It's a map to my brother's secret stash! We're gonna be rich, swimming in moolah, rolling in hay!"

Eddy was excited until he then realized that he couldn't understand the map. Looking over it a second time, he found out his guess was correct.

"Uh…" He then hands the map back to Double D. "I think it's in Greek. My brother was a whiz at bazooki playing."

"That sounds like fun," Andrew stated. "And so is the thought of going on a treasure hunt!"

"Yes, well. It appears to be some form of encoding." Double D admitted.

"Let's thaw it out at my house," Ed grabbed the map. "My mom has a stove."

""What're you talking about, Ed," Eddy questioned as he took the map from Ed. "My stove'll work fine."

"Oh please," Double D said simply as he took the map from Eddy.

"Yeah guys, I don't a stove is necessary for this," Andrew commented.

"Yeah," Double D agreed. "The strange thing is, all treasure maps have some indication as to its location, a star, an X, a cross–but I don't see anything here! It's baffling! Do you see one in here, because I don't."

Double D seemed confused for a minute as he spent the next moment thinking before coming up with an answer.

"This requires careful study and can only be solved by ingenuity and patient effort. Meet me at my house in one hour." Double D commented, heading for the door.

"One hour?" Eddy sounded impatient.

"And I'll have your answer to our destiny, gentlemen." Double D remarked.

"You got it Double D!" Andrew shouted as Double D left shortly afterwards as Eddy now had a bored look on his face.

"Great. What are we supposed to do for an hour?" Eddy wondered.

"I got nothing in mind," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "Chaosky out spending some time helping Rolf out and stuff, so I don't have anything planned."

"I've got an elastic, Eddy." Ed stated getting out a rubber band from his pocket.

"Big deal," Eddy sounded careless right as Ed then flung the rubber band right onto the back of Eddy's head. "YOWCH!"

"LET'S SING A SONG!" Andrew cheered as they were to wait for an hour to pass by…

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER…**

* * *

Ed, Eddy and Andrew approach Double D's front door, with Eddy carrying a shovel on hands as he then started slamming said shovel several times on the front door, followed by Double D opening it not looking impressed.

"Why did you pummel my door with a shovel?" Double D sounded nonplussed as he asked that.

"So…where do we start digging, Double D?" Eddy asked in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go on a treasure hunt!" Andrew cheered.

Double D looked really guilty for a couple of moments before confessing.

"I concede to your brother's ingenuity! I couldn't decipher the map!"

"What!?" Eddy sounded shock and aggravated.

"Awww… why," Andrew sounded disappointed as they all entered Double D's house, the place a mess from their sock headed friend from struggling to decipher the map.

"I tried everything," Double D approached the map which was now shown through a projector. "I exhausted all theorems! Eliminated all conjecture! Pondered every viewpoint! But this is one mother of a treasure map, Eddy!"

"You're supposed to be the smart guy! You're messing with our group dynamics!" Eddy complained as Double D sighed and approached him.

"It's beyond me, Eddy."

"Maybe it doesn't require a lot of thinking and you shouldn't strain yourself to figure it out." Andrew took a wild guess.

"He always had it out for me," Eddy stated in anxiety. "He's doing this on purpose, I tell ya! I need that treasure bad, Double D!"

Ed, who was staring at the map for a couple minutes, then had a thought come to mind, which is a rare moment for him.

"I think I just thunk." Ed said as Andrew looked skeptical at his sentence.

"Was that English, Ed?" Double D questioned as Ed went and picked up Eddy.

"Let go of me, funnelhead!" Eddy demanded angrily. Ed then placed Eddy down right in a perfect position the map was being shown from.

"X marks the spot, Double D! Yep." Ed stated after Eddy was positioned in a way the lines were perfectly aligned across Eddy's face and leading right towards an X, which was Eddy's ear.

Both Double D and Andrew were amazed by this as the former spent the next minute examining it, and realized that Ed had got it correct.

"By Jove, he's got it," Completely mind blown, Double D turned to face his tall friend. "Ed, how did you do that?"

"Because I'm a brother and Eddy's brother is a brother and Eddy is a brother to Eddy's brother as a brother I am." Ed explained in his own special way.

"Um, nicely put, Ed." Double D took that as a good answer.

"Yeah, great work there Ed," Andrew commented.

"Oh brother," Eddy snorted, rolling his eyes as a result.

Double D then layered a map of the area right over the map of Eddy's brothers'.

"Now, if I were to place this over top of your brother's map, there may be a correlation to the area of its location." Double D said, placing the map over the other map.

"Hurry up, I'm starting to see spots." Eddy was impatient as the X was placed near a secluded grassy area.

"I've found it," Double D cheered as Eddy smiled as a result, but then Double D noticed something. "Oh no."

No longer smiling and now feeling frantic, Double D searched through his file cabinet. Andrew looked concerned.

"What's wrong Double D," Andrew asked as Double D grabbed a folder from the far back.

"Guys, according to my calculations, your brother's treasure Eddy, lies deep within the confines of–" Double D slammed the folder onto the table, causing it to open and several photos in black and white were revealed. "The trailer park!"

Said photos consisted of pictures of the Kanker Sisters, one of which had them making kissy faces and another photo showed their trailer. Understanding what this meant, Ed and Double D were shaking in fear as Eddy approached it in anger.

"Kankers," Eddy sneered, slamming his fists onto the table. "My brother's a whiz at ticking me off!"

"Oh come on guys, this is the legendary treasure of Eddy's brother we're hunting for," Andrew reassured. "Surely this should be a piece of cake."

"Easy for you to say," Eddy snorted. "The Kankers will be all over us!"

Andrew stood their in silence for a moment as silence filled the room before Andrew shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Welp, let's go to the Park N' Flush Trailer Park now," Andrew said. "That treasure isn't going to hunt itself."

"But Andrew we-"

"Don't you want that treasure Eddy," Andrew interrupted Double D's excuse, facing his attention to Eddy.

"More than anything." Eddy admitted.

"Then let's pull ourselves together and get to that trailer park and get that treasure," Andrew said with optimism. "No Kankers are going to stop us from doing _that,_ right?"

"Well… I suppose so," Double D sighed. "But we need a plan and we need to be disguised for this mission."

"No problem Double D, I got it all figured out," Eddy got his friends to huddle up together. "Here's the plan boys!"

Eddy then spent the next minute stating his plan to the boys and then afterwards, they were good with it. Andrew in particular was thrilled.

"That's a good plan Eddy," Andrew complimented heading for the front door. "Let's get started!"

"I'll get my dad's jackhammer," Eddy followed Eddy. "It's in the garage!"

"And I'll get my stinky gym bag from my bed room!" Ed remarked, following them to the exit.

"Wait guys," Double D called out, but they already left. "This isn't going to end well. I know that for sure!"

Double D took the map, turned off the projector and headed out the door, to get the disguises needed for the treasure hunt…

* * *

After what seemed to be a half an hour, the Eds and Andrew finally made it to the entrance of the trailer park, with the Eds wearing the disguises; as construction workers, as Eddy had the jackhammer, Ed had his gym back, and Double D had that shovel. Andrew was hopping and skipping right into the entrance, in a manner similar to Pinkie Pie, as the Eds were hesitant with entering.

"Oh come on guys, don't be so nervous," Andrew turned to face them. "We got some treasure to hunt down!"

"But Andrew, your not even wearing a disguise for this mission," Double D pointed out.

"Sockhead is right," Eddy agreed. "You're going to blow our cover like that!"

"Already got it covered guys."

With a snap of his fingers, Andrew was then shown wearing a good construction worker disguise; the yellow helmet and the uniform to go with it.

"See they won't recognize me like this," Andrew pointed out. "Now let's go!"

"Right."

Eventually, the Eds finally entered the trailer park as they, along with Andrew made their way to the sky blue trailer we all know about.

"Okay we're here," Andrew exclaimed. "Let's get cracking."

"Got it," Eddy stated. "Let's do this boys."

"Okay dokey Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Shush," Eddy told him to be quite. "Let's go Double D."

"Uh… right," Double D gulped as they then put Eddy's plan into action…

* * *

Eventually, Ed had created a hole, his gym bag was in the hole, let loose that foul odor throughout the trailer park, and was now using the jackhammer to create a loud diversion to get some attention. The area was set up like a construction site as Eddy was supervising Ed and Double D was surveying the area holding some signs out as Andrew decided to hide behind Double D for the time being. After a few moments of this, this attracted the attention of the Kankers as Lee in particular opened the front door, with May on her left side as she started demanding.

"Hey, what stinks?!" She demanded as Marie then appeared on her other side as they saw some construction work being down. "What's goin on out here?"

The Kankers approached the work site and then got face to face with Double D in disguise.

"Who the heck are you?" Lee demanded some answers with her sisters on both sides of her.

"Slug 'em, Lee." Marie suggested, shaking her fist to prove her point.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating." Lee sneered as she turned her attention back to Double D as he started speaking in a fake adult like voice.

"Just construction workers doing their job, miss," He explained as Andrew then popped out from behind him, waving hello to them afterwards. "Yessiree. We're repairing a darn broken sewage pipe–um–so hence the um–stink."

"That's right," Andrew said in a manly kind of voice, smiling widely while at it. "We found this sewage pipe and we decided to do a favor for you three fine beautiful looking ladies and repair it for you for free!"

Lee noticed something familiar about both of them and then said.

"I've seen these two gentlemen before," Lee said as Double D was getting nervous, while Andrew refused to remove his smiled. Lee then demanded from both of them. Let's see some IDs there, Mr. Men."

"They're so cute," Marie said in a really seductive manner, referring to both Double D and Andrew, which then caused Double D to sweat in fear while Andrew was now blushing, almost like he was about to bust a nut. Double D then took a minute to make a fake ID as he showed it to the Kanker Sisters.

"There you go, miss. That's me. Walter Sobchak; A construction worker."

Andrew then grabbed a fake ID card from hammer space as he showed it to the Kankers as well.

"And that's me, I'm Michael Johnson; I'm a construction worker too!"

The Kankers were skeptical as to whether to believe this, but for now, they decided to buy the excuse.

"Good enough for me." Lee shrugged her shoulders as she headed back to the trailer.

"Yup," Marie agreed as she started following her, grinning and fluttering her eyes in a seductive manner to the two gentlemen. "See ya later, cuties."

Andrew started blushing yet again as May then followed them back to the trailer, but not before telling them both.

"Gimme a call sometime, Wally and Mikey."

"You got it!" Andrew shouted with such enthusiasm as the Kankers went back into the trailer, laughing in the process as Andrew chuckled too.

Meanwhile, Double D was slumping against a sawhorse once the Kankers were gone, shaking in fear and dropping the card down onto the ground. Eddy then approached Double D after that was done.

"Man, that was close," Eddy then got excited again. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go get our loot, buddy boy!" He shook Double D in anticipation as he then shoved him away afterwards.

"Can't you see I'm trying to regain my composure?" Double D turns away to supposedly regain composure.

"Okay times up!" Andrew remarked, but Double D wasn't moving an inch.

To make sure he would move, Eddy then grabbed Ed's gym bag and placed it right in front of Double D, getting him to sniff the awful odor.

"All right! All right," Double D gave in. "Heavens, Ed, please zip up your gym bag. We're quite done with it."

Ed then walks casually up to him and grabs it from him.

"It's not just a gym bag, Double D," He said poking him. "It's a way of life!"

Ed then walked off with it as Double D decided to continue.

"Shall we resume our quest," He asked taking the map out from under the yellow helmet he was wearing. "If my interpretation of the map is correct, the treasure should be buried underneath the Kankers' trailer."

"Neato," Andrew grinned.

"Oh yeah," Eddy agreed with Andrew. "Let's start digging."

They looked underneath the trailer and noticed just how filthy, disgusting, gross and yucky it was under there. None of them were willing to do it so all three of them came to the same solution.

"Let's get Ed to dig."

"Ed, get over here," Eddy stated. "We need you!"

"Okay Eddy," Ed approached them as the gym bag was all zipped up.

"This is going to be so good," Andrew was excited as they then got the next part of the plan; the part where they get Ed to dig, into action…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, IT'S JUST AS I THOUGHT! DUE TO THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER, I'M AFRAID THIS FIRST SUBSTORY IS GOING TO BE IN TWO PARTS! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **NEXT TIME, ED WILL DIG UNDERNEATH THE KANKERS' TRAILER AND THE EDS AND ANDREW FIND SOMETHING SURPRISING! WILL THEY FIND SOMETHING? AND JUST WHAT IS IT THAT THEY FIND BURIED UNDER THE KANKERS' TRAILER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS TRILOGY SO FAR!**

 **WITH THAT SAID, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, SO GOODBYE READERS FOR THE TIME BEING!**


	2. O Ed Eleven Part 2

**Alright readers, here's part 2 to this trilogy and this first story of this trilogy.**

 **Now then, will the Eds and Andrew find the treasure underneath the Kanker's trailer? And when they do, what is the treasure per se? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **THE PARK N' FLUSH TRAILER PARK:**

Continuing from the previous chapter, Eddy, Double D and Andrew decided to get Ed to dig. A few minutes later, the Eds and Andrew were no longer wearing the disguises, as Ed was now stripped down to his underwear as butter was extracted all over his body by Double D.

"This butter should provide enough lubrication in order for you to squeeze under the trailer, Ed." Double D explained as Ed then felt the need to shout.

"My fantasy come true! I _AM_ BUTTERED TOAST!" Eddy then approached Ed to get him to keep quite.

"Ssh! You want the Kankers to hear ya," Eddy shushed him before demanding. "Now start digging!"

Eddy tried grabbing Ed, but he kept slipping from his hands due to the butter. Ed, Eddy and Andrew started making loud commotions and mishaps as Double D was trying to get them under control.

"Please keep it down!" Double D begged.

"Ed, get back here!"

"It is slippery, Eddy!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Ed, Eddy and Andrew! Control yourselves!"

"This is fun," Andrew remarked.

While this was going on, the Kankers were on the couch, not paying any attention to the commotion outside, with Marie in particular reading a magazine of some kind, all three of them oblivious to whom was speaking and shouting outside.

Eventually, Ed lands on the ground, laughing, when Eddy had enough and decides to kick him under the trailer, to which was actually successful. Eddy then started fantasizing.

"I bet it's gold! Or rough-cut diamonds!" Double D placed his finger over his own mouth to get him to hush, when suddenly, Ed lifted up the trailer.

"It smells under here, guys." Ed pointed out the obvious. Eddy and Double D were now anxious whereas Andrew had a huge grin on his face.

"Down, Ed, down! Put it down!" Double D begged through gritted teeth.

"What?" Ed sounded confused.

Unfortunately, Ed lost his gripped and all four of them ended up under the trailer as the trailer made a loud rough shaking noise, getting the attention of the Kankers, as they assumed it was the construction workers doing that.

"Go tell those guys to keep it down, Lee." Marie demanded as Lee got up and approached the front door, kicking it open with her foot.

"HEY WALTER!" She looks around and notices that the area was completely deserted. Shrugging her shoulders, she then walked back in.

"No sign of 'em, Marie. Must be on a coffee break." Lee concluded as she went back in, closing the door behind her. The Eds and Andrew were shown under the trailer, eyes shown and everything.

"This is becoming extremely dangerous, Eddy!" Double D was now nervous and paranoid.

"Let's get the stash and get out of here!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Is that you tickling me, Eddy?" Ed wondered as Eddy looked freaked out by this.

"Let's do this," Andrew stated as Ed got straight to digging…

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the trailer, the Kankers were watching Fishbowl 2: A Classic when Marie decided to say.

"Hey Lee, get off your rump and run my bath." She demanded as Lee then grabbed a hold of her.

"Get some exercise, it's good for ya." She commanded back as she then threw her sister up the stairs and to the bathroom.

* * *

Underneath the trailer, Ed was digging while the others were waiting with such excitement. It was then Ed hit something.

"Hey guys, I hit something!" Ed stated which got Eddy's attention as he jumped into the hole.

"Get out of the way, Monobrow," Eddy pushed him out of the way as he then revealed the treasure, which was a suitcase. Double D was above grinning as was Andrew. "I'm rich! Filthy rich!"

Eddy tried pulling it out but it was stuck.

"Let us help Eddy," Andrew stated as he and Double D jumped down as all four of them started working together to pry it out.

* * *

In the Kanker's bathroom, it was appeared to be a bubblebath, Marie was now in the bathtub, completely naked as she was now washing clothes.

"Lee, get me the strainer. These clothes are crusty." Marie called out to her oldest sister.

* * *

While that was going, the Eds and Andrew continued to strain with pulling the suitcase out. Eventually, Ed himself finally pulled it out and it caused him to be sent flying, popping out in the Kanker's bathroom, creating a hole in the middle. Marie noticed this and decided to check who came up, and Ed saw someone in the bathtub, so he decided to check that out himself.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Both of them screamed.

It was then Lee barged in, using May to burst the door open.

"What's goin on in here?" Lee demanded.

"Where'd you put the treasure, Ed?" Eddy popped up from where Ed was and was followed by Double D who was quivering in fear at being exposed. "I don't see it, Ed."

"Over there Eddy," Ed pointed to the briefcase before quivering in fear afterwards.

"Hello?" Andrew popped up shortly afterwards. It was then his eyes caught the attention of Marie, who was in the bathtub, completely naked with the suds being the only source of keeping her sexy parts hidden.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA MY!" Andrew shouted at what he just saw. While Ed and Double D were holding each other, shaking in fear, Andrew was now sweating profusely, face completely bright red at the fact that he just witnessed a completely naked Marie Kanker in the bathtub. Meanwhile, Eddy made a grab for the suitcase.

"There you are! Oh man, I can see it now! Mansions! Yachts! Friends!"

Eddy then throws the case open in excitement. Unfortunately, all his hopes completely vanished as the suitcase was filled with what appeared to be a collection of wishbones.

"Wishbones?" Double D questioned as Andrew's blush slowly started fading. A hand closes the suitcase as Eddy was shivering too, and Andrew started smiling again.

"I'm so confused!" Eddy stated as the hand grabbed the suitcase away.

"I think your brother's a whiz at pulling your leg, Eddy!" Double D concluded as Lee now had a smirk on her face as May was holding the suitcase.

"Looks like we've adopted some groundhogs, eh girls?" Lee wondered as Marie got out of the tub, all her sexy parts completely covered by a towel she wrapped around herself, mind you perverts.

"Cute chubby-cheeked ones, too." Marie said in a flirting manner as she grinned seductively, while Andrew started blushing again, a lot lighter color this time.

"Hey! I forgot where I hid these!" May admitted, referring to the case of wishbones, which was apparently her collection of such.

"You're welcome May!" Andrew shouted in glee as the Eds were wondering what to do now.

"Well what do we do now, guys?" Ed questioned as Double D looked through the Kankers' file.

"We'll pay you a bribe. Fifty cents. From each of us." Double D stated.

"Fifty? Pay? I can't breathe!" Eddy felt nauseous by what his sock hat bearing friend just suggested.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "I don't want to leave the Kanker Sisters."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, after Ed and Double D gave fifty cents to the Kankers, the sisters tossed both of them out as Eddy was about to run out to them.

"Guys! Wait!" Eddy tried to run out but Lee grabbed a hold of him.

"Oh no you don't." Lee brings Eddy back inside.

"I'll give you an I.O.U! C'mon! Spot me!" Eddy tried to beg, but to no avail as Andrew started waving to Ed and Double D.

"See ya later Ed, and Double D!" Andrew waved farewell to them as Marie slammed the door shut with Eddy and Andrew inside with them.

"Catch you later, Eddy and Andrew!" Ed shouted out to them.

"Oh, Ed," Double D sounded remorseful. "If only I had brought just a few more quarters!"

"You did the brotherly thing, Double D." Ed places his arm around Double D in a comforting manner.

"You really think so, Ed?" Double D asked.

"Think what, Double D?" Ed completely forgot what he was talking about as the two of them then started walking off, out of the trailer park as they headed back to the cul-de-sac without Eddy or Andrew.

"Help me!" Eddy cried out as we now get the inside view of the trailer, with the Kankers all over Eddy, giving him kiss marks as Andrew was watching in excitement.

"WOO HOO EDDY!" Andrew cheered. "I bet your brother was a whiz at mingling with the ladies!"

"AAHHHHHHH!" Eddy continued to scream.

* * *

A moment later, an idea came to May's mind.

"Uh girls, shouldn't we do something for Andrew our associate and man," May questioned. "I mean he did help find my wishbone collection and we should give him the proper thank you treatment."

Lee managed to muster a nasty smirk as she then said.

"Good idea May," Lee stated. "May, you and Marie go and kiss the heck out of Andrew, and I get to keep my little Eddy all to myself."

Andrew grinned in excitement as Lee kept her grip on Eddy. May and Marie approached Andrew, grinning in a really wicked manner.

"Hey Andy," May started. "Allow me to give you a proper thank you for your actions handsome."

"Okay,"

May started kissing Andrew with that red lipstick on.

"That's for finding my wishbone collection," May grinned.

"You're quite welcome."

"Alright back off dumb butt, it's my turn," Marie forcefully pushed May out of the way as she had a really suggestive look on her face, which cause Andrew to gulp.

"And hey cutie," Marie started licking the inside of Andrew's ear as she then whispered to him. "I saw you looking at me earlier in the bathtub, and because of that, allow me to return the favor."

Blushing madly, Andrew could only wonder what she had in store for him. Marie, grinning in a rather large seductive manner, ended up extracting her hand out to Andrew's pants as she then made contact with his crotch. In anticipation, she started rubbing his…you know what, getting Andrew to go completely bright red in the face as this went on for a couple minutes.

"Admit it cutie, you like that don't you," Marie cackled as Andrew couldn't speak as he had a lump in his throat. "Now for your other prize; PUCKER UP!"

"WOO HOO!"

Marie put on lipstick herself and started kissing the heck out of Andrew as Andrew wasn't struggling to get out. In a matter of a few minute, May ended up joining Marie in smothering Andrew as Lee kept smothering Eddy all by herself.

"Yeah, this is fun isn't it Eddy!?" Andrew asked.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Was the answer Eddy gave him as this lasted for a good amount of time…

* * *

After what seemed to be a couple of hours, the Kankers' shift was over and they had to let Andrew and Eddy go, so they gave them both the boot as Eddy was relieved to finally be free as Andrew was by his side, grinning from what he got into as the Kankers made comments on seeing them soon, Marie in particular was saying.

"See ya later cutie!" Marie called out to Andrew. "I hope to see _you_ sometime, in _your_ own bathtub completely naked so we can have some _fun!_ Take care hot stud!"

After that, the Kankers slammed their door shut as Andrew got out a vaccuum from hammer space and sucked up all the materials from the fake construction site as he hands Eddy the jackhammer.

"Let's go," Eddy said with rather impatience that he get back home, to wipe off all that kiss mark stains that was all over his face.

"You got it Eddy," Andrew followed as they exited the trailer park. "That was fun wasn't it."

"Yeah, real fun," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Too bad we didn't find that treasure," Andrew sounded disappointed before brightening up again. "Oh well, better luck next time."

"Let's just get back to the cul-de-sac," Eddy proclaimed in an aggravated manner.

"You got it Eddy," Andrew said.

Eddy only rolled his eyes as they both walked back to the cul-de-sac. Even though Andrew didn't help matters with Eddy in the situation they were in, at least he never left him. Eddy had to admit that, but he was just too angry with being smothered by the Kankers to care…

* * *

Eventually, the both of them made it back to the cul-de-sac as they both decided to go their separate ways.

"Well, I'll catch ya on the flip side Eddy," Andrew said. "I'll see you sometime later."

"Whatever," Eddy sighed after having a long day. "See ya!"

"You got it!"

They then went back to their respective house. Andrew had informed Chaosky about what happened today and even though they didn't find any treasure, Andrew still had fun. Sometime later, Andrew decided to turn in for the day, amazed that he found out that Eddy has an older brother and that he wonders what other exciting events could be in store for and such. At that fact, Andrew drifted off to sleep, with the last thought that came to mind was whether or not Marie really would catch him taking a bath completely naked. The thought made him flustered as he then fell asleep, hoping for more fun events to occur…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST STORY, BUT THE TRILOGY ISN'T OVER YET! THAT'S RIGHT, THERE IS TWO MORE STORIES TO MAKE FOR THIS TRILOGY! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE STARTING THE NEXT STORY, AND IF YOU MUST KNOW, THE SECOND STORY TO THIS TRILOGY IS GOING TO BE BASED OFF OF THE EPISODE 'ED, PASS IT ON' WHICH WILL ALSO INCLUDE ANDREW INTO THE MIX AS MORE HUMOR WILL BEGIN TO UNRAVEL! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIRST STORY AND WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TRILOGY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. Ed, Pass it On Part 1

**Okay readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **This time we start the second story to this trilogy, which is based on the episode 'Ed, Pass it On', with Andrew in the mix, and Chaosky makes a couple of scenes too. Here Eddy spreads the rumor of his brother coming back to the cul-de-sac. How will the kids react to this? And how will Andrew feel about this news? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It has been a week since the Eds and Andrew decided to go on a treasure hunt to find the treasure of Eddy's brother which was in the Park N' Flush Trailer Park, only to find out there was no treasure and the suitcase they found consisted of a collection of wishbones. After being held hostage by the Kankers, Eddy along with Andrew made their way back to the cul-de-sac where they decided to unwind for the evening.

After a week had passed, Eddy came up with a brand new scam, one that his brother used several times over; a restaurant, which he planned on having held in his own house right in the living room. Unfortunately, Andrew told them that he couldn't make it right away due to having to do important chores around the house with Chaosky, so the Eds had to make due without Andrew for the time being.

* * *

Currently, outside of Eddy's house, there was a sign that said 'Wait to be seated', meant for customers planning on eating at the place. It was then Jimmy and Sarah noticed the sign and decided to approach it to see what it said.

"Wait to be seated?" Jimmy read with a questionable look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked in annoyance.

"They always say that at restaurants, Sarah!" Jimmy proclaimed.

"Right," Sarah rolled her eyes.

It was then Eddy came out dressed fancy with his three strands of hair combed back in a fancy manner, his eyes closed as he had a reservation book on him.

"Welcome to Ponce de la Eds. I'll see if we have a free table," Eddy greeted without looking at them as he glances at the reservation book. "So sorry, but we're booked full."

Furious that he didn't even see who he was talking to, Sarah approached him a furious manner.

"You didn't even open your eyes, you fathead!" Sarah sneered while grabbing his shirt.

Jimmy on the other hand, obviously knew how to get Eddy's attention. As a result, he then said.

"Wait, Sarah. Let _me_ show you how it's done," He approaches Eddy and waves a dollar bill in front of him. "Ahem. Surely you must have one table open."

Eddy took a peek and was ecstatic at what he saw. He let out an excited gasp.

"Here's two more for you gar con!" Eddy escorted them both into the house, attempting a very poor French accent, staring at the dollar bill in excitement.

Double D noticed Jimmy and Sarah as he got them both to an empty seat.

"May I? There we go," Double D gave them both a menu as the two of them sat down. "We have a variety of creations to please every pallet. I'll return momentarily to take your order."

Double D then went on over to Jonny and Plank as Jimmy and Sarah took a good look through the menu. Nearby, Kevin and Nazz were looking through there menus as they were wondering what to get. Nazz actually seemed interested with some of the stuff that was on the menu as she then asked Kevin politely.

"What do you feel like, Kevin? Are you gonna get the Ed kabobs, or the Eddy pizza, or the Double Dee spaghetti?"

Kevin on the other hand wasn't impressed one bit with what was on the menu as he tossed the menu behind him.

"I'm ordering the barf bag." Kevin retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Uh, they don't have a barf bag on the menu Kevin," Nazz pointed out.

Kevin rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that Nazz hadn't noticed his sarcasm.

"Well have you decided on anything, Jonny?" Double D asked Jonny at a nearby table.

"Don't ask me, Plank's treating!" Jonny directed his attention to Plank.

A moment later, Jonny was annoyed at what he heard Plank say.

"Whaddya mean an Ed Turkey a la King for you and a couple of breadsticks for the bald kid?" Jonny asked in a rather upset manner at his unfair option, as Double D wrote that down.

It was then Rolf whistled out for Double D, whom was sitting at a table with his pig Wilfred.

"Rolf would like the Ed steak. Rare." Rolf called out to him.

"And I'll have a salad, a la Double D, Double D." Nazz called out afterwards.

"And I'll have an Ed shake. Easy on the frost, and make sure it's cold." Sarah called out with her decision.

"And I'll have exactly what Sarah is having Double D," Jimmy called out.

"My," Double D wrote down all of those orders. "Uh, coming right up." He went straight for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ed was making a huge mess with all of the food, as if he was spoiling everything, when Double D tried entering the kitchen.

"Ed?" Double D started to ask when Ed pushed him out.

"Oh no you don't," Ed protested. "Too many cooks spoil the galoshes, Double D!"

"Very well. Here's a few orders to fill, Chef Ed." Double D hands him the order slip with all the orders written down.

I will whip them up!" Ed proclaims excitedly as he went back into the kitchen to fill up the orders…

* * *

A few minutes later, Sarah was now looking impatient. Having just about enough with waiting, Sarah then proclaimed.

"That's it, I've had it," She then tells Jimmy. "Let's go home and eat, Jimmy!"

As they were just about to walk out, Eddy ran over to them with a desperate look on his face, stopping them from leaving.

"No no, wait!" Eddy tried to think of something to get them to stay. "Um–"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as a wheeled table with a lidded plate that was labeled 'Jonny' came out of the kitchen and was sent straight towards Jonny's table. Double D was rather impressed with this.

"Nice presentation, Ed!" He then goes to Jonny and presents his order to him. "And here you go, one Ed Turkey a la King!"

"Oh boy, I'm starving!" Jonny stated, excited about seeing a home cooked turkey underneath.

"Bon appétit." Double D lifts up the lid to reveal the home cooked turkey.

Unfortunately, what Jonny saw wasn't even close to being a home cooked turkey. It left Jonny shocked and upset.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Jonny shouted in disgust.

Said 'turkey' was revealed to be none other than Ed, completely naked as he had positioned himself to look like a turkey as he held a ladle of gravy next to him and an apple was in his mouth. Double D noticed this and was both disgusted and shocked.

"Ed! You were supposed to use a _real_ turkey!" Double D cried out in desperation.

Ed ignored him as he then poured the ladle of gravy onto himself.

"Stuffing anybody?" Ed offered as he was missing the point. Eddy ran over and slammed the lid over him.

"Idiot," Eddy grumbled afterwards. Note to self; never trust Ed with cooking the food.

All the kids noticed this as all six of them made their way to the exit in disgust.

"C'mon, Jimmy!" Sarah in particular shouted.

"I'm so repulsed!" Jimmy cried, sounding like he was going to be sick.

"This place is so dumb." Sarah criticized the restaurant as all the kids left, not turning back to face the place for a single second.

"Oh come on! How about a two-for-one–" Eddy was too late as he ran right into the closed door, creating a gapping hole in the center as he was upset. "This should've worked!"

The door opened once again, but this was revealed to be Andrew, who was gasping for breath.

"Guh, sorry I'm late guys, I had to vacuum up the entire house," Andrew panted. "I can still help with the customers."

"Well your too late there Andrew," Eddy snorted. "The customers already left!"

"Oh my, what happened," Andrew wondered.

"Ask Mr. 'I'm-gonna-present-myself-as-a-turkey-while-completely-butt-naked-in-front-of-everyone' over there," Eddy directed his attention to Ed, who was covered in gravy and was still naked.

"Want some stuffing Andrew," Ed offered Andrew.

"Oh my," Andrew seemed appalled, but he didn't leave like the other customers. "Sorry about that Eddy."

"This scam always worked for my brother! Everything always worked for my brother." Eddy complained.

"I see," Andrew looked in amusement.

"Let me say this about that." Ed started speaking before Eddy kicked him off the table in frustration.

"You know why they worked for him," Eddy started. "Cause people respected my brother! And they respected me, 'cause I was–" Eddy then felt downhearted afterwards as he finished that sentence. "–with my brother…"

"Awww…" Andrew sounded upset about that. Double D tried to lift up Eddy's spirits.

"Don't feel bad, Eddy," Double D then said honestly. "The truth is, the others have always held you with the utmost, deepest, and sincerest disrespect."

"Eddy deserves more respect Double D," Andrew pointed out.

"Damn right I do," Eddy retorted. "Why if he was here, I'd show them whose boss."

It was then a hammer appeared out of nowhere that said 'IDEA' on it as it slammed on Eddy's head and an idea came to his mind right away.

"That's it," Eddy shouted as he approached Double D. "My brother's coming home!"

"He is," Andrew seemed amazed as his eyes sparkled. "That's incredible Eddy!"

Andrew was too lost in his thoughts like the Cloud Cuckoolander he is to hear what Eddy said next.

"At least that's what we'll tell them." Eddy told Double D.

Andrew wasn't the only one who didn't hear him, as Ed looked in excitement and ran off, still naked and covered in gravy.

"Wait till he sees how much I have grown!" Ed then ran off without any clothes on. Double D didn't too impressed with Eddy's idea though.

"Deception, Eddy? Is that how you plan to garner respect?" Double D asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance as Eddy chuckled.

"What planet are you from?" Eddy retorted as he started walking off to start his plan, Double D following him.

"This is so exciting," Andrew bounced up and down. "I'm going to tell Chaosky about the big news!"

Andrew then ran off to his house to inform Chaosky about the news he just received…

* * *

Sometime later, in front of Eddy's garage, we see Ed and Double D hanging up a banner that said 'Welcome Home Bro' while the area was set up as a part for the return of Eddy's brother. Double D was having trouble hanging up the banner as it is with Ed trying to balance him.

"Be careful Ed." Double D stated.

"The kids will be eating out of my hands in no time," Eddy was more anticipated at how the other kids will react to the news.

"Speaking of hands, Eddy, you might want to break away from tradition and actually lend a hand here!" Double D pleads as Ed was losing his grip on Double D.

"No problem, Double D." Eddy claps his hands.

It was then Andrew and Chaosky showed up as Chaosky was the first to speak.

"So is it true Eddy," Chaosky asked. "Is your brother coming back to the cul-de-sac?"

"You bet he is," Eddy proclaimed.

"And we are so excited for his return!" Ed shouted.

"This is so exciting Chaosky," Andrew was hyped. "I can't wait to meet Eddy's brother for myself!"

"I'm interested with meeting him too," Chaosky was quite interested.

Double D was about to protest when Kevin pulled up to the front, on his bike as he questioned.

"What's with the balloons? You dorks getting married," Kevin asked. "To each other?"

"Since when were we throwing a wedding," Andrew sounded confused as Kevin was smirking.

"Read the sign, giggles," Eddy pointed to the banner that was hanging up. "My big brother's coming home today."

"No way." Kevin said, as the smirk on his face faded as quickly as it appeared.

"And it worked for him!" Ed blurted out.

"I'm excited about this Kevin," Andrew bounced. "Aren't you excited?" It was clear that Andrew was looking forward to meeting Eddy's brother.

Kevin on the other hand, looked rather nervous as he felt himself sweating, as if he was actually afraid of Eddy's brother as he then gulped.

"So tell me. Those stories bout your–are they true?" Kevin asked seeming completely paranoid.

"Are they true," Eddy questioned as he then shouted out loud. **"HEY GUYS! KEV HERE WANTS TO KNOW IF THOSE STORIES ABOUT MY BROTHER ARE TRUE!"**

"Ssh!" Kevin shushed him hastily, not wanting to create a scene, and most definitely didn't want the others to know he was afraid of Eddy's brother. Eddy then said to him.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'll introduce you to him so you can ask him yourself," Eddy proclaimed. "Should be here soon."

Kevin wasn't really comfortable with that, as a result he then told him.

"Maybe some other time. Gotta blow!"

It was then Kevin bolted off as fast as his bike could go, peeling through the streets with his bike. Eddy waved goodbye to him as he then commented.

"Is that respect or what?"

"A whole box of it!" Ed blurted.

"That wasn't respect, Eddy," Double D pointed out. "What I witnessed was fear."

"R-E-S-P-E-E-K. Respect, Double D." Eddy told him.

"That's a strange way to spell respect Eddy," Andrew commented. "Anyway, wonder why Kevin seemed so afraid of Eddy's brother, and what are the 'stories' he was referring to?"

"Beats me," Chaosky shrugged his shoulders. "I gotta go and get things prepped up for this. I'll see you guys in a bit!"

"Okay, catch ya in a bit Chaosky," Andrew called out to him as Chaosky walked off. "Hopefully before Eddy's brother shows up!"

Chaosky went back to the house to get ready while Andrew and the Eds decided to wait for the other kids to show up, hoping that they'll learn about the rumors…

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Kevin zipping by the lane where up ahead, Jonny and Plank were trying to fish for something.

"Fishing's a gas, huh buddy?" Jonny wondered when suddenly, he noticed Kevin zip by him. "Kevin?"

Jonny chased after him while running on the fence.

"We almost caught you for supper, speedy!" He got Kevin's attention.

"Take a hike! I ain't telling ya nothing!" Kevin shouted as he tried speeding away from Jonny, but to no avail.

"Ooh, Kevin knows something we don't know, buddy," Jonny said to Plank as he then called out to Kevin. "Hey, tell us your secret, Kevin! C'mon! We won't tell anyone! We're loners!"

Kevin grabbed Jonny's ear and started whispering the secret to him, while moving with Jonny with him. Once he was done, Jonny seemed excited about the news.

"It's about time!" Jonny then told Plank. "Hey Plank, Eddy's brother's coming home!"

"You didn't hear it from me." Kevin stated as he then sped off away from Jonny. It was then Jonny ran off the fence and made a pile of dirt in the process. A chicken climbs up to him, landing beak first onto his head once Jonny got out of the pile. It was then Rolf approached him.

"Jonny the Woodboy," Rolf greets him. "Always with this head of yours there are so many jokes, yes? Rolf respects your cluelessness."

Rolf was about to leave when Jonny grabbed him.

Wait, Rolf!" Jonny then starts whispering the news to him, using Plank to hide Rolf's ear. Once he was done, Rolf then became just as afraid and scared as Kevin was as he then shouted.

"Jiminy! Eddy's brother returns to the cul-de-sac," Rolf questions in a fearful manner. "Rolf must protect his fowl!"

Rolf then runs off with the chicken in his hand to protect his chickens from Eddy's brother, leaving Jonny behind…

* * *

As Rolf was running home, he then passes by Nazz who was in the creek, drifting by lounging in her raft, relaxing in her bikini when Rolf sees he and grabs a hold of her and then starts shouting.

"She who loathes mortality! Hurry, for judgement day approaches!"

Nazz was about to question what the heck he was talking about when Rolf then whispers the news in her ear. Once he was done, Nazz was at first shocked, but it quickly turned into excitement.

"For real? Eddy's brother is so rad," Nazz commented as she got back onto her raft and used a paddle to shove off. "I better get my gear!"

She shoves off all excited and such as Rolf rushed back home in a hurry to protect his chickens from Eddy's brother…

* * *

Back at Eddy's house, the Eds and Andrew were just waiting. Andrew was pacing back and forth in excitement and anticipation as was Eddy, Double D was shown smirking, waiting for Eddy's plan to fail, and Ed was…well, being Ed. Silence filled the air for several moments, when Ed finally decided to break the silence by shouting.

"Who's up for pin the tail on the donkey?!"

"I am!" Andrew shouted.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy was now more impatient than excited. "Where the heck is everybody?"

Double D looked all smug at the fact that Eddy's plan _did_ fail as he then said.

"Well, it seems your rumor of your brother's return in order to gain respect is as contrived as your spelling of the word, Eddy," He gloated. "I won't say I told you so–"

He was cut short when Ed, completely blindfold ended up pinning the tail on Double D, and the sharpness of the pin caused Double D to wince in pain.

"YOW!" Double D then skyrocketed very high as Eddy snickered.

"It wasn't me, Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Do you see Eddy's brother pulling into the cul-de-sac yet Double D!?" Andrew shouted so he could hear him.

Double D then landed right behind Kevin who was on his bike.

"Nice one Ed," Eddy was still laughing when Kevin swung by, a little annoyed as he placed Double D off of his bike by the hat as he then got their attention, looking all nervous again.

Tell your brother, I did you a favor, okay?" Kevin told him.

"Like he cares!" Eddy chuckles loudly as Kevin looked more nervous now.

"Okay," He then tried to come up with something that would get Eddy's best interest. "Well, how about you and your bro come over to my house and watch TV or something? I mean, if he wants."

"Really?" Andrew was now interested as Eddy then whispered to Double D.

"It's working, Double D!" He then turned his attention back to Kevin. "Gee, I don't know. My brother hates losers."

"Oh. Right," Kevin sounded a little disappointed by that.

"But tell you what, Kev-O," Eddy approached him. "Me and the boys will come over and see if it's cool enough for my bro to hang at."

"You'd do that for me?" Kevin asked.

"Wait we're going to be having this party at Kevin's place now," Chaosky overheard all of it as he approached them, now bearing a cake he just made.

"Party at Kevin's house!" Ed shouted.

"Yay!" Andrew jumped in excitement.

"Now go home and make sure there's lots of snacks!" Eddy then pushed Kevin to head back to his house, which was right next door to Eddy's as Double D was now shocked.

"That was unbelievable." Double D stated.

"Party at Kevin's house!"

"Why would Kevin invite us to his house?" Double D questioned, unable to believe that Eddy's plan was working after all.

"R-E-S-P-E-E-K. Respect, Double D." Eddy stated to him.

"There he goes with spelling respect in a strange way again," Andrew stated while grinning.

"Party at Kevin's–" Ed cut his sentence short as he then hears a chicken clucking nearby. "Chickens!"

He runs off to find the source of the sound.

* * *

At Rolf's place, it was completely fortified with a wooden fence to keep his chickens from Eddy's brother, going as far as including a moat, and even a drawbridge. Ed approached one of the chickens, picked it up and placed a party hat onto its head.

"Would you like to come to a party and revel springtime?" Ed offers to the chicken, which resulted in Rolf reacting.

"No party for Rolf's fowl!" He grabs a hold of the chicken as Eddy, Double D and Andrew, along with Chaosky, approached the house as Andrew was wondering what Rolf was doing and why he looked so nervous.

"Hey Rolf is there something wrong," Andrew asked. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"What's up with the setup Rolf," Chaosky asks afterwards.

"Yeah," Eddy states. "Your chicken too good for my brother's party, Rolf?"

Rolf looked even more scared as what sounded like the rumbling of thunder was heard somewhere in the distance.

"Has he arrived to our humble cul-de-sac?" He questions.

"He's on his way, Stretch." Eddy simply says.

It was then Rolf then runs back into his fortified house while shouting.

"PLEASE INFORM EDDY'S BROTHER–" He closes the bridge, but manages to squeeze his head through the creek of one of the two wooden bars wedged together as he then finished. "–THAT ROLF'S CHICKENS EXIST NO LONGER!"

He then squeeze back into his home with his chickens safe from harm as Andrew, Chaosky and Double D for that manner were confused by his behavior.

"And what was that all about?" Double D was the first to ask.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Why did Rolf seem all too afraid of Eddy's brother taking his chickens? Could he have done some extremely awesome things to the chickens that Rolf does not approve of?"

"Maybe, but who knows for sure," Chaosky said.

"Whatever his deal is, he must be too _chicken_ to attend my brother's party at Kevin's house," Eddy mocked, as Ed imitated a chicken to prove Eddy's point. It was then a voice called out to Eddy.

"Eddy! Oh Eddy! Up here, dude!" The voice was revealed to be Nazz, as they saw her on the roof of her house, dressed up like a mountaineer, looking like she was about to go hiking. "Can I like, talk with you?"

"Yeah, it's Nazz," Andrew was now more excited as they approached her yard.

"Me?" Eddy was shocked and big eyed at the fact Nazz wants to talk to him as she starts descending. "Nazz wants to talk–"

He didn't finish that sentence as Nazz landed right on top of him.

"Oops, sorry about that Eddy," She giggles as she gets off of Eddy. Eddy just lets out a snicker as if he had just scored a date with a really hot mama. "Say, Eddy, can you tell your brother I'm ready to climb any time he is?"

"Whoa, you enjoy climbing," Andrew was now really curious. "I didn't know that about you!"

"Yup," Nazz stated. "My mom and I use to do it all the time! I actually enjoy it a ton."

"Anyway Nazz, we are throwing a party at Kevin's house to honor the return of Eddy's brother to the cul-de-sac," Andrew stated.

"That's awesome guys," Nazz smiled. "I would love to attend this party at Kevin's house to see how awesome Eddy's brother is!"

"I'm just as excited as you are Nazz," Andrew sounded psyched.

"I'll be there in a bit," Nazz then said. "See you in a bit my little Eddy."

She turns around to leave as Double D was curious.

"I know she just explained about it, but climbing?"

"I know, I'm excited too," Andrew proclaimed.

"Did you see that," Eddy stated all excited and such. "Now chicks are falling for me, Double D! It's working!"

"Eddy, wait!" Double D tried to get him to settle down but to no avail.

"My brother's making it work, Double D," Eddy cheered as Ed had lifted him up onto his shoulders. "Something's actually working for me! Party at Kevin's house!"

"PARTY AT KEVIN'S HOUSE!" Ed repeated.

"YAHOO! TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!" Andrew cheered as he followed Ed and Eddy to Kevin's house.

"Guys wait for me," Chaosky chased after them. "I got the cake right here!"

Double D then looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown as he then shouted.

"Eddy, your brother's legacy has lost control! Do you hear me, Eddy? It's changing with each interpretation!" Double D chased after them as they were now about to hold a party at Kevin's house in order to welcome back Eddy's brother to the cul-de-sac…which really wasn't happening at all…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **YEAH, THIS SECOND STORY IS ALSO GOING TO BE PUT INTO TWO PARTS AS WELL, DUE TO THE LENGTH OF THIS STORY!**

 **NEXT TIME, A PARTY AT KEVIN'S HOUSE WILL BE HELD, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL HAPPEN AS WELL? WILL THE OTHERS KNOW THE TRUTH THAT EDDY'S BROTHER ISN'T SHOWING UP? HOW WILL SARAH AND JIMMY REACT TO THE NEWS? AND ARE THEIR OTHER SURPRISES IN STORE FOR THE EDS AND ANDREW AS WELL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SECOND STORY SO FAR!**

 **FOR NOW, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	4. Ed, Pass it On Part 2

**Alright now readers, here is the fourth part to this trilogy and the second half of this second story!**

 **Now let me ask you this; will the other kids know the truth about Eddy's brother not arriving? What about Sarah and Jimmy? And is there anything else in store for the Eds and Andrew? Find out now!**

* * *

 **AT KEVIN'S HOUSE:**

Continuing from the previous chapter, we are now focused on Kevin's house, when a figure was moving underneath the grass, approaching Kevin's door as a hand reached out and knocked on the door. Kevin peeked out in fear as he then asked.

"Eddy's brother?" Kevin's fear was palpable as the voice from under the grass responded.

"Hallo?" Said voice was revealed to be Rolf, as he revealed himself, equally afraid as Kevin looked in disgust, wondering what he wants. "I must see the second born Ed-boy."

"Uh sure, come right in Rolf," Kevin allowed Rolf to enter the house to see Eddy.

* * *

In the house, Eddy was sitting on a comfy chair while Ed and Double D were on the sofa as Rolf was crawling on his knees, like he was about to beg as Andrew was standing to the side.

"Rolf does not mean to intrude, lesser of the two off springs," Rolf states as he held a bag in his hands as Eddy was drinking soda from a glass cup from a straw. "Let Rolf humbly offer Eddy's brother this token."

Rolf dug through his bag as Eddy finished his drink, getting Rolf's attention for a minute as Eddy called out.

"Hey Kev, fetch me s'more soda, will ya?!"

"When's your brother gettin' here, anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "I can't wait to meet him!"

Eddy responded to Kevin's question by tossing the glass cup onto his head as Kevin now had a look of annoyance. Double D did a frustrated face palm that Eddy was keeping up with this charade as Ed was eating a bowl of purple chips.

"Got any dip?" Ed asked with his mouth full.

"I'll dip you, ya dork." Kevin retorted.

"Need some help with that Kevin," Andrew asked.

"Nah man, it's cool," Kevin said as he entered the kitchen.

"Okay!"

"I suppose a glass of water would be out of the question then?" Double D tried calling out to him.

"Silence! It was Rolf's turn to grovel!" Rolf got Double D to zip it before returning his attention to Eddy. "As Rolf was saying, Rolf offers this gift to Eddy's brother." Rolf then holds up what appears to be a woolly looking vest. "A vest made from the hair of Papa's back." This got Ed's and Andrew's attention. "In exchange for the safety of Rolf's unoffended chickens!"

"Cool!" Ed commented.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Eddy just wanted the vest out of his face.

"That is a really awesome vest Rolf," Andrew complimented. "Eddy's brother is going to be one lucky guy when he sees that! I bet he will really appreciate that vest Rolf!"

"Yeah, what he said," Eddy proclaimed.

"Thank you, Ed-boy," Rolf thanks him, bowing to him as he starts backing away. "And thank your brother, yes, thank him!"

"Hey Rolf," Chaosky made an offer. "Want some cake?"

"No thank you," Rolf said. "I am all set."

Rolf was planning on leave, but he stopped short when someone went down Kevin's chimney. Climbing out from within the fireplace in Kevin's chimney was none other than Nazz, who was dressed like a hiker and was completely covered in soot, courtesy of the chimney she just went down. Before Andrew could greet her and welcome her to the party, and before Chaosky could even offer her some cake, Nazz took a deep breath and started yodeling.

"YO-DEL-LAY-HEE-YO-DEE-LAY-HEE-YO-DEE-LAYYYY-HEEEEE YO-DE-LAY-HE-YOU-DE-LAY-HE-YO-DE-LAAYYYY YO-DE-LAYYYY-HEEEEE!"

As she did this, all the glassware in Kevin's house, including the cup Kevin had for Eddy's drink broke and shatter, and even Ed crumbled down to piece for some weird crazy reason. Once she was done, Kevin felt the need to comment.

"Nice lungs Nazz," He complimented, finger blocking his left ear from it being so loud. The others agreed as they all covered their ears, or Chaosky would but he didn't have ears.

Andrew on the other hand was quite ecstatic, not just from her grand entrance, but from her amazing yodeling skills. He was the only one not covering his ears.

"OH YEAH, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Andrew yelled, like a die hard fan who was attending a rock and roll concert. "EPIC ENTRANCE YOU HAD THERE NAZZ, AND I LOVED YOUR EXCELLENT YODELING TOO!"

"Thanks dude," She thanked him. "I've been practicing."

"I'll say, Eddy's brother is going to get a kick at your amazing yodeling skills," Andrew said, no longer yelling. "It's going to be so awesome!"

"You really think so buddy?" She asked.

"I know so Nazz," Andrew grinned.

"That's awesome Andrew," Nazz was now excited. "This is going to be so radical! I can't wait to meet your brother Eddy!"

Eddy was about to make a comment when suddenly, a white ball with red spots hit him on the side of the head. The culprits were none other than Jimmy and Sarah, who seemed clueless about Eddy's brother returning to the cul-de-sac.

"There's the ball, Sarah!" Jimmy shouted, pointing to the ball.

"Hiya, baby sister!" Ed greeted Sarah.

"Hi Jimmy, Hi Sarah!" Andrew greeted them both as Sarah grabbed the ball. "Care to join the party?"

Before Sarah could ask what the party was for, Eddy felt the need to shout in her face.

"YOU DARE HIT THE BROTHER OF EDDY'S BROTHER?!"

Sarah was completely unmoved by this as she then retorted.

"Brothers are stupid." She turned around to walk away.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper Sarah," Andrew complained.

"Yeah since you feel like making that remark," Eddy started as he grabbed Sarah by the back of her shirt, bringing her back towards him. "Why don't you tell him that to his face, then?"

All the kids gasped at that.

"Oh my," Andrew could simply say.

Sarah was ready to take on Eddy's brother as she then snarked.

"Fine, so. Where's his face?" She demanded as the kids' moods were changing as a result.

"Where is he, man?" Kevin asked.

"Rolf smells something, and it is not Papa's back hair vest!" Rolf stated.

"It's like this whole thing was a hoax," Chaosky commented.

"Is he coming, Eddy?" Nazz asked, a frown on her face as she looked disappointed.

"Please tell me he's coming Eddy," Andrew begged. "I want your brother to see just how awesome _we_ really are, just like your brother!"

All of them stared at him as Eddy stood there in complete silence for several minutes. Double D then approached him and whispered in his ear.

"Eddy, everything's become distorted, muddled, and mixed up," He whispered. "End this charade! Now is the time to gain that respect!"

After hesitating for a moment, Eddy then finally said.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you he ain't showin' up," Eddy started as most of the kids were angered, except for Nazz and Andrew, whom looked disappointed as Chaosky was confused. It was then Eddy came up with another good lie. "Today! Cause he missed the bus!" Double D then got all aggravated again as Eddy finished his lie. "Yeah! And he'll be at my house tomorrow at lunch!"

"Awesome. Can we come over?" Kevin asked, sounding pacified and scared once again.

"Rolf will join you, Kevin." Rolf jumped in.

"I will too!" Andrew shouted.

"Same here," Chaosky said.

"Cool. I heard he's so strong." Nazz commented.

"Is he, Eddy?" Jimmy asked, looking rather curious.

"Yep." Eddy said as he leans into Kevin as Sarah looks at him.

"I bet! Come on, Jimmy." Sarah snorted as she drags Jimmy off.

"No need to party poop," Andrew said. "Anyway, I understand how it feels to miss the bus Eddy! Buses like to mess with people's minds. Why one time when I got distract I ended up missing the school bus as a result of my tomfoolery!"

"Really Andrew," Nazz looked curious.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded. "That's why I have Chaosky here to help me with that."

"Yup," Chaosky nodded proudly.

"Anytime, I say we all join Eddy's brother for lunch tomorrow to see how awesome he is," Andrew stated. "Maybe the Kanker Sisters would like to join us too."

"NO!" Eddy shouted in shock as the kids had confused eyebrows. "What I meant to say is, its probably a bad idea for the Kankers to show up! Yeah, that's it!"

Truth be told, Eddy didn't want to be smothered again, especially after what happened a week ago.

"Anyway, we should head off to prepare for the lunch tomorrow," Eddy referred to himself and his friends, including Andrew. "Why don't you guys hang out by my backyard and wait until he shows up will ya?"

The kids and Chaosky all nodded in agreement as Eddy then grabbed Double D and Ed as Andrew followed them, while the kids and Chaosky decided to head into Eddy's backyard to wait for Eddy's brother to show up, unaware that Sarah and Jimmy overheard all of this and Sarah had a plan in mind to surprise Eddy and his friends…

* * *

Sometime much later, the Eds and Andrew were in Eddy's bedroom as Ed, Eddy and Andrew peaked through the window to see the kids, except for Jimmy and Sarah were out there and Jonny decided to accompany them as he had to show Eddy's brother something remarkably incredible. Ed and Eddy were shown snickering at this.

"They're still sitting out there. What sheep." Eddy chuckled with Ed.

"They don't look like sheep Eddy," Andrew reminded him.

Double D on the other hand was having none of this as he then nagged Eddy once again.

"Your rumor is a monster feeding on everyone's insecurities! Stop it before it's too late!" Double D nagged.

"It's just a little fib, Double D," Eddy proclaimed. "Kevin would pound the living daylights out of me if I told him my brother ain't showing up!"

Ed, who was missing the whole point, ran over to Eddy in panic.

"Did he miss another bus, Eddy," Ed shook him. "Buses can be so cruel!"

"Agreed, buses are my worst enemy," Andrew agreed, not getting what Eddy was talking about either.

It was then a strangers' voice then spoke.

"I hid on the caboose, if you know what I mean."

"Um Eddy, there's someone at your door." Double D said, sounding scared as he pointed to a nearby door.

"It's probably Kevin," Eddy pushed Ed and Double D as his shields as he had a baseball bat in his hand. "I'm ready for him."

The closet door opens up and being shown was not Kevin, but was a very tall man, wearing green pants, a tank top with a sports number on the front, and the face of the man was not being shown. Eddy instantly recognized the person as he started sweating nervously.

"Uh oh. It's my brother!" Eddy was getting nervous.

"You're brother!" Ed sounded joyful while Double D sounded scared.

"You're brother!" Andrew was interested, but he then noticed how Eddy was acting.

"Hey bro, good to see ya! Back so soon?" Eddy sounded pretty scared as Andrew took notice of the fact that Eddy looked like he was about to wet his pants in fear at the sight of his brother.

 _Why does Eddy look so afraid of his brother?_ Andrew thought to himself. _He looks like he's going to wet his pants in fear…_

Andrew looked concerned for Eddy, but decided not to say anything as Eddy's fake smile faded and he broke down.

"HONEST, IT WASN'T ME! THEY'RE ALL LYING, I SWEAR!" Eddy begged before offering. "Can I get you anything, bro, huh? Can I?"

His voice was cracking which got Andrew really concerned, but before he could say anything at all, 'Eddy's brother' started speaking.

"Get me a triple-scoop banana split sundae with chocolate sauce, marshmallows, lots of nuts."

Eddy then looked confused as he then asked.

"Hey, wait a minute! What happened to that lactose thing you–"

"See this?" His 'brother' cut him off as he shoved his fist in front of Eddy's face, getting him into complete panic as he dropped the question.

Double D was more than willing to oblige by the demand.

"Hurry! Hurry! I'll get the ice cream!" Double D panics.

"I'll get the chocolate sauce!" Eddy bolts on out of there.

"And I'll get the nuts!" Ed then makes a hole in the wall.

"Wait, don't forget the marshmallows!" Double D runs after Ed.

"Wait for me guys," Andrew was no longer concerned as he merrily followed them.

"Hurry it up!" 'Eddy's brother' demanded as he tried walking out of the closet… only for _he_ to be revealed to be none other than, Jimmy and Sarah who were pretending to be Eddy's brother to mess with them. Sarah was wearing a fake blue beard and a red cap while Jimmy was using stilts as the feet as Sarah was knocked onto the floor.

"Watch what you're doing, Jimmy!" Sarah scolded her friend.

"It's these darn stilts," Jimmy sounded scared. "They make me all clumsy, Sarah!"

"HEY!"

Ed's voice called out as Ed looked into the room, oblivious to the fact that Sarah and Jimmy were present for Eddy's brother as he then asked.

"What flavor ice cream did you want?"

Sarah took a deep breath and then said in a manly fake voice.

"Chocolate."

"Okey-dokey," Ed says as he then faces back into the hallway. "Your brother wants chocolate, Eddy!"

Ed then runs back into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact that he was just talking to Sarah and Jimmy. As a result, they both stared blankly at that as they started laughing afterwards.

"Brothers are such idiots." Sarah snickered as they continued laughing.

It was then another voice called out.

"Excuse me," It was Andrew as he then entered the bedroom. "Mr. Eddy's brother, I was wondering if I could get you something to drink and-"

He cut himself off as he noticed he was talking to Sarah and Jimmy, whom stopped laughing. Unlike Ed, Andrew wasn't a complete idiot; he was just very naïve, a cloud cuckoolander at best.

"Sarah and Jimmy? What are you guys doing here," He asked. "And where did Eddy's brother disappear to?"

They were about to comment when Andrew came up with a wild guess.

"Oh, wait don't tell me, he vanished into thin air before we could give him his request right?"

"Uh actually-"

"That's it! I knew it," Andrew cut them off. "Eddy's brother vanished on us before the other kids could meet them and even before the Kankers could meet him! I should have known!"

"Uh Andrew we-"

"HEY EDDY," Andrew shouted out at a loud volume. "SARAH AND JIMMY ARE HERE, AND ALSO EDDY, YOUR BROTHER JUST DISAPPEARED ON US JUST BEFORE WE COULD GIVE HIM HIS REQUEST AND BEFORE THE OTHER KIDS COULD MEET HIM!"

 **"OH COME ON!"** Eddy shouted in an exaggerated manner as the Eds got back into Eddy's bedroom to see Sarah and Jimmy there.

"Who the hell let the twerps into my bedroom!?" Eddy shouted.

"And where oh where did the big brother of Eddy's go," Ed wondered.

Double D noticed something about Jimmy and Sarah and deduced that they were playing as Eddy's brother to fool them.

"Guys I think this whole thing was all set up," He stated. "Sarah and Jimmy were playing as your brother to mess with us Eddy."

Eddy was blank in the face for a moment before laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, THAT'S A GOOD ONE DOUBLE D!" He then settled down. "You have to be kidding me? There's no way the twerps here would play as my brother just to mess with us."

"Can I have your brother's ice cream Eddy," Ed asked holding the ice cream in his hands.

"Zip it Ed!" Eddy scolded.

"Now I guess we have to tell them that we saw Eddy's brother, but he vanished on us before they could even meet them," Andrew stated. "Even before Jimmy and Sarah could meet him."

"I suppose so," Eddy sighed in defeated. "Let's go."

"Skip to my lou my darling," Ed blurted following Eddy.

"Come on Jimmy and Sarah," Andrew told them. "Time to break the news to the others."

"I guess so, anyway to end this charade once and for all," Double D said as they all left Eddy's bedroom and went outside to break it to the others…

* * *

Once they approached the others, they then told them that they just missed Eddy's brother. Afterwards, some of them were upset, while Kevin and Rolf were relieved.

"Whew, man, we just missed him," Kevin sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Rolf agreed. "Rolf's chickens are safe once more."

Nazz and Jonny were actually upset about this.

"Aww dude," Nazz frowned. "I wanted to show him how great I can yodel."

"Plank says he was looking forward to meeting Eddy's brother," Jonny said. "Nuts indeed Plank."

"I know, I'm just as upset as you guys," Andrew frowned. "I couldn't even have him see you guys before he left and have lunch with him…"

"It's okay dude," Nazz said in understanding. "There's always next time."

"Well I'm heading home now," Kevin exclaimed.

"Rolf shall head home too," Rolf stated. "Rolf must inform his Papa that the brother of Eddy's just left before he could make off with Rolf's chickens."

"Yeah I should go too, I'll see you boys later," Nazz said. "I'll talk to you later too Andrew."

"Okay," Andrew smiled slightly.

"C'mon Plank, let's get going now," Jonny told his friend.

"Let's go Jimmy," Sarah grabbed Jimmy's hand as she then left.

All the other kids took off afterwards as the only one remaining left were the Eds, Andrew and Chaosky.

"This was such a bummer," Chaosky sighed in disappointment. "I was looking forward with talking with him about how awesome his life must be."

"I know the feeling Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "I know the feeling all too well."

"Well I guess there's always next time," Chaosky shrugged it off. "Anyway, I think Andrew and I should go and spend the rest of the day back at the house."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew nodded as he then gave his final farewells to the Eds. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya!" They said as Andrew and Chaosky decided to head back to their house.

"Well now that this charade finally came to a close, I'll be heading home now," Double D said. "I need to clear my head out after everything that had transpired today."

"Okay," Eddy simply said as Double D went back to his house. "Are you going to go too Ed?"

"Uh huh, I should go too Eddy," Ed started walking off. "See ya later Eddy!"

"Yeah, see ya Lumpy!" Eddy called back as Ed went back to his house. Once they were gone, Eddy went back into his bedroom to unwind.

The rest of the day went like that, as some of them were disappointed at the events that didn't happen, but despite this, Andrew could only hope that there will be more future exciting events that'll occur that'll be just as exciting as this was. Nothing else happened for the rest of that particular day as Andrew could only wait in anticipation at any future events to occur…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE SECOND STORY, BUT THIS IS IT FOR PART 4! JUST ONE STORY LEFT FOR THIS TRILOGY READERS! HOPE YOU ALL ARE EXCITED!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, FOR THE FINAL STORY, THIS IS GOING TO BE HEAVILY BASED ON THE EPISODE 'AN ED IS BORN' WHERE EDDY ATTEMPTS TO MAKE A MOVIE FOR HIS BROTHER TO SEE THAT HE HAS GROWN UP! AND ONCE AGAIN, ANDREW IS INCLUDED IN THE MIX AND CHAOSKY WILL MAKE AT LEAST ONE CAMEO FOR IT TOO! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WISH, LEAVE YOURSELVES A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS TRILOGY SO FAR AS WELL AS WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS SECOND STORY THAT YOU JUST READ!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I'LL JUST SAY, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	5. An Ed is Born Part 1

**Hello there readers! Here is the 5th part to this trilogy!**

 **Now for this last story in this trilogy, it's going to be based off of the episode 'An Ed is Born', and like the other two stories, this one will include Andrew in the mix.**

 **This time, Eddy wants to make a movie for his brother to show that he isn't a baby anymore and that he has grown up. The other two Eds along with Andrew decide to help him with the movie, unaware of the madness and hysteria that'll come with doing so!**

 **Lastly, this final story might be in two parts like the other two, but you'll just have to wait and see how this goes!**

 **Well enough with that now, let's start this story! How will this turn out for the Eds and Andrew? Find out now!**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It has been one week since the rumors of Eddy's brother returning to the cul-de-sac were spreading and also since (according to Andrew) Eddy's brother left on them without even getting to meet the other kids in the cul-de-sac. As a result, the kids (especially Kevin and Rolf) were able to resume their lives and everything went back to normal…for the time being.

Currently we are focusing on the sidewalks of the cul-de-sac and in one area in particular, we see Rolf; who was walking down the sidewalk, sniffing the ground as if he were a bloodhound and was looking for something he lost. Jonny had taken notice of this as Rolf went right towards him. With a curious look, Jonny then asked.

"Hiya, Rolf! What'cha doing there, guy?"

"Silence," Rolf commanded. "Rolf must brood."

Jonny shrugged his shoulders as Rolf continued to find the thing that was stolen from him.

* * *

His nose eventually lead him straight to Ed's house as he then found himself going down the stairs of the basement which lead right towards the entrance to Ed's bedroom. His nose then smelled something through the keyhole as Rolf found something of his in Ed's bedroom as he then took a peak for himself. He then saw his chickens, stolen by Ed, wearing diving masks as they were in Ed's bathtub that was filled with water. This got Rolf shocked.

Ever since the rumor of Eddy's brother a week ago, and where Rolf grew paranoid of his chickens getting stolen from him by Eddy's brother, Rolf had become twice as possession when it comes to his chickens. As a result, he then became enrage and furious at this.

Inside Ed's room, we see Ed trying to get the chickens to jump through a hoop in the tub while Double D was looking worried and nervous, knowing that this was a bad idea.

"Ed, this is so wrong," Double D shouted in fear. "Rolf's sure to discover his chickens are missing!"

Then right on cue, Rolf slams the door open, with an enraged look on his face, as Double D noticed him, but Ed wasn't paying attention as he was trying to get the chickens to jump the hoop.

"Here we go! Jump! You there, upsy-daisy!" Ed commanded one of the chickens as Double D then tapped his shoulder and directed his attention to Rolf.

Ed then noticed that Rolf had an extremely pissed off look on his face. He knew what this meant.

"Uhh...I think you have to go home, chickens." Ed said simply.

Not wanting things to get messy and ugly, Double D tried to reason with Rolf.

"Please excuse Ed, he meant-" Rolf cut him off as he raised his hand up to stop him from talking.

"Let Rolf understand this," Rolf started speaking, sounding relatively calm for being so enraged. "I suppose disgracing Rolf is okay to you, Ed boy."

He then started making a walking finger motion with his hand to emphasize his point.

"Walking off with Rolf's chickens like a fine howdy-do?" Rolf asked him.

"It was their idea, Rolf," Ed told him as he held the chickens in his arms. "As they wanted to be the best chickens they could be! Bless their little giblets."

While this was going on, we see Eddy outside of Ed's bedroom window, pushing what appeared to be a heavy crate, as Ed took notice of this before Rolf got his attention again.

"Is that so, Ed boy?" Rolf asked calmly before suddenly shouting angrily. "YOU HAVE SQUEEZED AN ORANGE RIND IN THE EYE OF ROLF! RETURN THE CHICKENS, OR ROLF WILL-"

He was then cut off when a crate that came flying down the stairs hit him and sent him flying out the basement window.

"That concludes our lessons for today, ladies," Ed told the chickens as they all walked and climbed up and out the basement window to follow Rolf, walking the virtue of a ski pole to exit out the window. "Ta Ta! Same time tomorrow!"

Once the chickens were gone, it was revealed at Eddy was the one who pushed that crate down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Eddy got their attention as he walked down the stairs. "Look at what my brother sent me! That big lug."

"Your brother sent you this?" Double D asked.

"I think his brother sent it to him, Double D." Ed pointed out the obvious.

Before Eddy could continue, Andrew had showed up as he called out from upstairs.

"Hey guys, I'm here to hang out," Andrew noticed the crate that was with them. "Is that a giant crate!?"

"You bet it is Andrew," Eddy told him. "My big brother sent this to me!"

"No way, your brother sent you this," Andrew was hyped as he went down the stairs to join them. "That is so cool! What did he send you Eddy?!"

"Check it out," Eddy started as Andrew was with them. "I bet it's a car or something."

"Like a go-cart?" Andrew wondered.

Before Eddy could say anything, Double D read who the crate was addressed to as Eddy opened the crate.

"Why, this seems to be addressed to a- 'pipsqueak', Eddy," Double D pointed out as he and Ed started giggling. "A pet name for his _baby brother_ , I assume?"

Eddy decided to defend himself and made up an excuse.

"Yeah, so? That means head honcho in our house," Eddy dug through the crate. "Why else would he send me the key to a new truck?"

"But Eddy, aren't you too young to be driving a-" Andrew started to ask but cut himself off when he noticed that Eddy was holding up not the keys to a brand new truck, but what appeared to be a pacifier, which got Ed and Double D into a laughing fit. "Why Eddy, that has to be the weirdest looking keys to a new truck I have ever seen. Almost looks like a baby pacifier in all honesty."

This got Eddy's attention as he saw it for himself and looked through the other stuff, and realized what was in it.

"This is baby stuff," Eddy shouted in aggravation as he pulled out a diaper after tossing the pacifier away, tossing the diaper away afterwards. "What's he think I am, a two year old?!"

"By the looks of it," Andrew commented as Eddy now had a yellow rattle with white spots on it. Double D continued chuckling, but Ed stopped as he noticed and started admiring the rattle.

"Cool." Ed said in deep admiration. Eddy took notice of Double D looking at him giggling.

"What are you lookin' at?" Eddy demanded as he tossed the rattle away, with Ed going to retrieve it like a dog that was playing fetch with his owner. Double D settled down as he then started explaining.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but don't you think it's rather amusing that your brother still thinks of you as his baby brother?" Double D wondered. This got Eddy furious.

"No!" Eddy yelled. "I HATE being a baby brother!"

"OK, then." Double D rolled his eyes from Eddy's reaction.

"Sorry to hear that Eddy," Andrew apologized.

It was then Ed grabbed his three friends and had the same rattle Eddy tossed away a moment ago and then told them.

"Listen." Ed then started shaking the rattle in enjoyment. After a moment of thinking, Andrew then came up with a suggestion for Eddy.

"Eddy, why don't you just show your brother that you have grown up and have matured into a young man," Andrew suggested. "That way, he'll stop treating you like a two year old."

"That's it! That's a great idea Andrew," Eddy liked his idea. "I'll just show him how big I've gotten."

He then commanded Ed.

"Ed, take me to the mailbox, pronto!" Eddy went into the crate.

"Gotcha, Eddy," Ed said, the rattle in his back pocket as he put the lid back onto the crate and started carrying it up the stairs. "Whoa, right over my head."

Ed was struggling and in a matter of second, he fell the down the stairs, dropping the crate back down on its side as Double D then offered.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to mail a letter describing yourself, Eddy," Double D asked as Eddy slid out of the crate. "Why, if I were you, I'd write a book, a biography of sorts."

"You don't get out much, do ya?" Eddy retorted.

"Yeah Double D," Andrew commented. "A biography or a book would be a good idea, but how will that convince his brother that he has grown up and mature? It's gonna take a lot more than written words to convince him."

It was then Ed made the perfect suggestion.

"If I were me, I would make a home movie." Ed walked right through the crate.

"Ed, that's it! We'll make a home movie," Eddy then had a plan set up. "Double D, you're the camera man."

"But Eddy, we don't have a-" Double D tried to counter but Eddy cut him off.

"I'll be the exec. producer, exec. director, exec. writer and of course, the _star_." Eddy stated.

"We can't shoot a movie without-" Double D tried again but was cut off by Eddy again.

"Ed can be...Ed," Eddy then remembered about Andrew. "And Andrew can be himself for this movie too."

"That sounds awesome Eddy!" Andrew was excited.

"Yeah, we'll show my brother that Eddy's all grown up!"

"You're forgetting something, Eddy," Double D tried pointing out one more time. "We need a-"

This time it was Ed who cut him off as he pulls out a camcorder from his dryer.

"Camera, static free." Ed tosses it to Double D. Double D got a bewildered look on his face as he was wondering why a camera was in the dryer.

"Why do you keep a camera in your dryer, Ed?" Double D asked.

"What?" Ed had no idea what he was talking about.

"There you have it." Eddy said.

"Well, we do have a camera." Double D said.

"Let's make a movie!" Eddy shouted in anticipation.

"Alright!" Andrew shouted afterwards.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Ed asked as they all left Ed's basement as Double D was trying to work the camera.

"Ed, do you have a manual for this?" He asked.

"Somewhere."

"Alright, let's get this movie started!" Andrew cheered.

"You got it squirt!" Eddy shouted afterwards as the four of them left Ed's house to start making the movie for Eddy's brother…

* * *

Sometime later, we are shown in front of Eddy's house, as we are now focused through the camera's point of view. Double D was shown recording the movie as we see Eddy swing in from nowhere, like Tarzan as he then said to the camera.

"Hiya, bro! What's up," Eddy was shown wearing a fake orange mustache as he lands right into a chair, surrounded by green trash bags full of money as an investment chart was right him. "It's me, Eddy, all grown up and livin' the life. Who'd have thought, huh? Check out my mustache."

He started twirling the mustache as Double D then said.

"OK, cut. Uhh, we'll need to get a close up, Eddy."

"Um, how was that?" Eddy sounded confused as Double D moves in closer.

"This thing's giving me a rash." Eddy complained.

"Action!" Double D shouted.

"Looks like I inherited your genes for the face fur, huh bro," Eddy boasted. "And you know what?"

The camera was then set back to its normal position.

"Now?" Eddy asked.

"Action."

"And you know what? I'm loaded," He stated pointing to the bags and the investment chart. "Been investing for years; real estates, stocks, bonds. I've even bought me a couple of planets! Yep, already own Saturn and Pluto."

"Oh, come now, Eddy." Double D said sarcastically.

"That's right Eddy's brother," Andrew said as the camera then faced Andrew and Ed. "Since you left the cul-de-sac, Eddy has done the coolest stuff you could ever dream of! You name the most awesome thing there is, he has done it!"

It was then revealed that the 'bags of money' were actually bags of garage that Ed, who still had that rattle in his pocket, was pulling out and placing a big sticker with a dollar sign on each one of them.

"Boy, being rich really stinks." Ed remarks as he placed another sticker onto a garbage bag and tosses it into the pile near Eddy. Eddy noticed Double D was recording that and got furious.

"What the heck are you doing?! Don't film that!" Eddy demanded.

"Sorry Eddy," Double D snarked. "The planet baron story threw me off."

It was then the fake mustache fell off of Eddy's face, revealing some tape that was keeping it in place. Eddy was embarrassed by this.

"Cut, cut," Eddy covered his face. "How's my brother supposed to think I'm cool when you guys keep–"

Ed cut him off as he got into the camera view and started shaking his head, sounding exactly like the rattle as Eddy was annoyed.

"Hey Eddy, I'm just trying to help you with the movie that's all," Andrew stated. "I'm not messing this up."

"Ugh, forget it," Eddy sighed. "Can we just move on with this movie?"

"Oh right away Eddy," Double D sounded sarcastic again. "Since it's your movie for _your_ brother."

Nonetheless, he complied as they continued filming it in a different location in the cul-de-sac…

* * *

We are now focusing on a new scene as Ed, Eddy and Andrew were walking the sidewalk as Double D was recording this.

"Action."

"Unlike myself, the old neighborhood's still the same as you left it, bro," Eddy stated, referring to the fact that the neighborhood remained unchanged. "Hey, did I tell ya? I'm mayor now! Right, Ed?"

It was then Kevin rode passed them on his bike on the other sidewalk on the other side.

"Hi, Kevin!" Ed greeted him.

"Hey Kevin!" Andrew called out to him afterwards as Eddy then described to his brother whom Kevin was to his ego.

"See that loser," Eddy started as he stopped near a hydrant, sounding all smug and confident. "That's Kevin. He's the neighborhood dork."

This then became bad news for Eddy as Kevin appeared right behind him and overheard everything he was saying as Eddy continued boasting.

"I have to slap him around every now and then, just to remind him who's boss."

"Eddy..." Double D warned him that Kevin was behind him.

"Wrong move dude," Andrew simply said.

Kevin then saw the camera Double D was using and saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back at Eddy for what he just said about him. As a result, a smug smirk appeared on his face as he then said.

"Neighborhood dork, huh?" Kevin grabs Eddy's underwear and attaches the end of it onto the back of his bike, giving him a bike wedgie. "Hey, Double Dweeb! You getting this?"

Kevin then rode off, trying to drag Eddy with him to humiliate him as Eddy tried to play cool, hanging onto the hydrant in a tight manner.

"He collects underwear and gives it to the poor," Eddy started as he was loosing his grip. "Pretty stupid, huh bro?" He then lost his grip and was dragged off. "Help!"

Eddy was then being dragged off by Kevin by the underwear which was attached to the back of his bike.

We are now focusing on this in a new direction as we see Kevin riding his bike, dragging Eddy by the underwear as Eddy started begging.

"SLOW DOWN, KEVIN! I WAS JUST KIDDING! STOP! PLEASE!" Eddy cried and begged for mercy as Andrew then explained.

"See that Eddy's brother? What Eddy is doing is taking part in ski-surfing," Andrew started. "Only the rider is using a bike instead of a surfboat and Eddy's underwear is being using as the ski rope to drag Eddy out of the water! Pretty awesome huh?!"

It was then Eddy's underwear snapped off and Kevin rode off, no longer dragging Eddy as the latter was now flopping on the ground like a fish out of water.

"Look at him bounce, Eddy's brother!" Ed remarked, the rattle still in his possession.

"Eddy, are you all right?!" Double D called out in concern as they all ran over to Eddy's aid. Once they got near Eddy, Ed took out the rattle from his pocket and then said to Eddy.

"Boy, Eddy! You deserve a shake for that." Ed then shakes the rattle in front of him to add on to the embarrassment.

"Aw yeah!" Andrew whooped. "Rock on Kemosabi!"

Eddy, not one bit amused grabbed the rattle from Ed's possession, tossed it onto the ground and stomped on it…only to fall back first onto the ground, sending the rattle away as Ed went to retrieve it again. Double D then felt the need to comment.

"I must say, if I were your brother, I'd be _very_ impressed." Double D retorted sarcastically yet again as Eddy gave him a glare. Letting out a snarl, Eddy decided to continue the movie elsewhere…

* * *

We are now focused on the local playground nearby as Double D was still recording, wondering where his friends went.

"Eddy, where are you?" He asked, worried that they had ditched him.

"Over here, Spielberg." Eddy got his attention as Double D found Eddy, Ed and Andrew near the swings.

"There you are." He started filming again.

"Race you to the swings, Sarah!" Jimmy's voice was heard nearby.

"Hey, bro! Remember how you used to own the playground," Eddy started as Sarah and Jimmy approached them. "Well, it's mine now. Check this out."

"Outta the way, horse head," Sarah demanded. "We wanna play on the swings!"

"You know the drill," Eddy crossed his hands, not one bit unmoved. "Cough up some dough, then swing."

"What'd you say?!" Sarah sneered; completely outraged now as Double D got their attention.

"Ok, cut! Hold your positions please." Double D was now in a closer position focusing on Jimmy and Sarah.

"Ready, now. Oh, Jimmy, a little closer if you will," Double D told them.

Jimmy, who was looking nervous, hesitated before slowly complying. Sarah on the other hand, was glaring at Double D, not enjoying this at all as Double D then said.

"Fine. And cue set-"

He didn't get to finish that as Sarah went in one swift move and punch the lens of the camera, knocking it right out of Double D's hands as the camera showed Sarah in the distance, growling and sneering like an angry beast as Double D now looked taken aback by this behavior.

"Oh dear," Double D rushed over to the camera as Andrew wasn't enjoying this.

"Now now, let's not do anything rash Sarah," Andrew stated. "Let's solve this without the use of strong violence."

Sarah, ignoring Andrew, now faced her attention to her older brother.

"Ed! Get your stupid friends out of the way!" She demanded as Andrew complied, not wanting to start a fight, as Double D grabbed hold of the camera. Eddy wasn't complying though as he looked as confident as he could be.

"No use pleading for mercy, Sarah," Eddy boasted. "Ed obeys only his supreme leader. That's me, bro."

Ed however obeyed Sarah without a second thought.

"OK, Sarah!" He obeys as he grabs a hold of Eddy as the latter was taken aback by this, trying to come up with an excuse for his brother.

"Umm...Ed here is showing Sarah what I'll do to her if she doesn't take a hiKE!" The moment he shouted hike did Ed wrap his entire body around the poll of the swing.

"There you go, baby sister! Swing to your heart's content." He picked up Jimmy and Sarah and placed them both onto the swings, as they started swinging afterwards.

"Okay, people! A big smile for Eddy's brother!" Double D requested.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed, smiling once again. "Show Eddy's brother how awesome these swings work!"

Jimmy complied, smiling while swinging. Sarah though could just roll her eyes and then retorted.

"Brother's are stupid…" She muttered as Andrew decided to ignore that comment.

"Awesome!" Andrew gave a thumbs up as a moment later, Ed retrieved Eddy and they decided to head back to the cul-de-sac to think about how to make the movie great…

* * *

While Eddy, Double D and Andrew were sitting on the sidewalk, Ed decided to play with the camera for a bit as he then licked the lens of the camera and spoke into it.

"Hello, my name is Ed." He says as Eddy was heard grumbling nearby.

"Running out of ideas, Double D," Eddy complained. "Think of something that'll make me look good."

I honestly can't think of something at the moment," Andrew admitted as Double D saw Ed playing with the camera.

"Ed, you be careful with that!" After remembering something, he decided to drop it and sighed. "Oh, what do I care? It's his camera."

Holding the camera from a birds eye view, Ed opened his mouth wide open as he then shouted.

"Man the helms! Dive! Dive!" Ed then brings the camera closer and closer into his wide open mouth and in a matter of minutes…he ate it. Yes, simple as that, he swallowed the camera in one gulp. Eddy, Double D and Andrew saw him do that as Double D then approached.

"Ed, what have you done? Open it! Open it!" Double D demanded as Ed then opens his mouth, the camera now shown inside his body. Double D, now wearing a rubber glove then goes and extracts the camera out of his body. "You should know better than to eat the camera. Just think what it will do to your digestive tract!"

* * *

In a matter of moments, the camera was now out of his mouth and was facing Double D and Ed again.

"Boy, I can't wait to see that part, Double D." Ed blurted out.

"Yes, well, let's not and say we did, Ed." Double D said.

"I've seen someone swallow an anchor down whole before, but a camera," Andrew spoke. "Best to cut that from the movie Double D."

Not caring about what Andrew was saying, Eddy then shouted impatiently.

"Come on, come on! I've got an impression to make here, remember?"

"We're on it Eddy," Andrew shouted with enthusiasm.

It was then the four of them heard some humming nearby. Said humming was revealed to be coming from none other, than Nazz, who was painting her fingernails. The camera started shaking slightly, as Double D was nervous, whereas Eddy started sweating.

"Oh my." They see her painting her fingernails on the sidewalk across the street as Eddy then gulped and then said.

"Hey look, it's my girlfriend, painting her nails for me," Eddy exclaimed. "I think I'll go give her the pleasure of my company."

Eddy then went over to the other side to be with Nazz. Double D now focused the camera towards her as Eddy started scooting gingerly towards her, sitting on the sidewalk while at it. He slowly eases himself towards her for every passing second. He then attempts to wrap his arm around her. It was then Nazz noticed him and from being shock, she kicks him into a nearby fire hydrant. She then notices who she kicked and then noticed Double D holding the camera.

"Umm...Double D," She got his attention, smiling the way she does. "Are you guys, like, making a movie or something?"

Andrew was the only one not nervous around her as he then said to her.

"Oh hi Nazz," Andrew greeted. "We're actually creating a movie to show to Eddy's brother to show him just how much Eddy has grown and matured over the years!"

"Really? That's awesome dude!" Nazz then had an idea. "Here let me help out!"

She grabbed Eddy and brought him to her side, whom was still sweating.

"Double D, you getting this?" She asked him.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Double D could only simply reply when Nazz started speaking.

"Hey Eddy's brother, I'm Nazz," She started. "Little Eddy here just happens to enjoy my company all the time. Why, I don't seem bothered by him or his scams, as long as they don't go _too_ far, to where they could hurt someone. It is my honor of taking on the role as the most mature levelheaded girl in this cul-de-sac, and helping out Eddy here whenever he needs it. Isn't that right, my little Eddy?"

Eddy really wanted to masturbate right then and there from being so close to Nazz, who was pinching his cheek in a playful manner as she spoke.

"Another thing Eddy's bro, I heard you're so rad, and I hope you we can get to climb sometime," She continued. "And also, I had babysat Eddy here one time due to the fact that he really likes me and I couldn't let my little Eddy be all alone and unable to take care of himself."

She then remembered to say something to Eddy.

"Oh Eddy, I really must apologize for humiliating you that one time I was your babysitter and for throwing that party when I was suppose to be taking care of you," Nazz apologized as Andrew grinned and gave her a thumbs up as a result. "Allow me to make it up to you little Eddy."

She then went and kissed him on the cheek, getting Eddy all red in the face and sweating in a profuse manner. Nazz giggled as a result.

"See Eddy's brother, he has matured a lot as well," Nazz concluded. "That's all I have to say about this!"

"That was awesome Nazz; 100% straight on," Andrew praised her. "What do you think Eddy, was that world class coolness for your brother or what?"

Eddy was speechless. He looked like he had just busted a nut right then and there as Double D then started speaking.

"Uh…Eddy…Are you-" Ed then cut him off.

"Allow me Double D," He then went to pick up Eddy who was still sweating. "Not to worry, Eddy's brother. I'll just dry him off!" He then shook him like a rattle.

"And there you have it," Andrew said. "There are many other awesome stuff in this cul-de-sac!"

It was then Plank appeared out of nowhere and Jonny appeared and gained possession of the camera.

"Hey, buddy, what'cha got there," Jonny asked. "Is that a video camera?"

"Hey Jonny," Andrew greeted him. "We're making a movie for Eddy's brother!"

"Far out Andrew," He then spoke into the camera. "Hey Eddy's brother, check this out!"

He then starts running off with the camera.

"Jonny, please! We're trying to make a movie." Double D asked.

"Back off! Hahahahahaha," He starts running off with it. "I'm an angry squirrel! Catch me if you can!"

"And I'm an angry beaver!" Andrew shouted following him.

"Jonny, please!" Double D begged.

"LET'S BUILD A DAM!" Andrew shouted.

"Or a brick wall," Ed blurted out. "On the Mexican border."

Eddy, not commenting on what Ed just said then took a leap for the camera.

"Why, you little-!"

"Hahahaha–" Jonny laughed right before Eddy slammed into the camera, cutting it off for a moment or so…

* * *

We now focus on a nearby garden, as Andrew had said his farewells to Nazz and Jonny was now shown buried in the garden, head being shown with Plank beside him as Double D had possession of the camera again and Eddy was shown bearing a shovel for a moment.

"He scares the birds away; what can I tell ya?" Eddy remarked, referring to Jonny. "Shall we continue with my charmed life?"

It was then Eddy noticed someone approached him off screen.

"Well, what do you know? It's our international jet-setter, Rolf." Eddy stated.

Due to an incident involving Rolf being angry with Ed earlier about his chickens being stolen, Ed had decided to substitute for him, as he was now wearing one of Rolf's t-shirts while still carrying that rattle with him. He starts shaking it as Eddy then tells him.

"Hey, Rolf! Tell my brother how important I am." Eddy grabs a hold of the rattle and tosses it away.

"I forget." Ed said mindlessly.

It was then bad luck struck Eddy once again, as the rattle then hit the head of the real Rolf, whom was raking his front yard. Once the rattle hit his head, Rolf then got enraged once again and then screamed.

"ED-BOY!" He screamed, shaking the rake in his hand.

Ed must have been quick to retrieve his rattle, for in the next scene; Rolf was now shown chasing the Eds and Andrew bearing that rake in his hands.

"Come back, chicken thief!" Rolf shouted chasing after them.

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds shouted.

"This is so much fun, isn't it guys," Andrew asked.

"RUN!" Eddy responded.

The four of them eventually outran Rolf as they then headed to another location away from the cul-de-sac to continue shooting the movie…

* * *

 **END OF PART 5…**

 **YUP, THIS LAST STORY WILL BE IN TWO PARTS AS WELL, IF YOU ALL MUST KNOW! I HOPE YOUR ALL ENJOYING THIS TRILOGY READERS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE EDS RUN INTO CONTINUE RECORDING IN THE JUNKYARD, AND THEY RUN INTO THREE FAMILIAR FACES, AND THE MOST HYSTERICAL EVENT WILL OCCUR TO TOP IT ALL OFF! WHO ARE THE FAMILIAR FACES? WILL CHAOSKY APPEAR? AND WHAT ABOUT ROLF; WILL HIS CHICKENS END UP BEING STOLEN FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **ON THAT NOTE, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! SO THEREFORE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	6. An Ed is Born Part 2

**Here we go readers! This is the final part to this trilogy and to this final story!**

 **Now in this chapter, the Eds and Andrew continue making the movie in the junkyard, running into three familiar faces and other hysterical stuff happens to top it off! Who are the familiar faces? Will Chaosky appear somewhere at the end? And will Rolf's chicken get stolen for the second time in the row? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE JUNKYARD:**

Continuing from where we left of, we are now focused in the Junkyard outside the cul-de-sac. Double D was still recording as he noticed Eddy's back was turned towards the camera.

"No backs to the camera please; it's rude, you know." Double D told him.

"Shut up and roll," Eddy snorted, climbing on a pile of junk. "Remember this place, bro? The junkyard, your old hangout. All the kids are chicken to come here."

He slid off the junk pile after he said that as Ed was making a demonstration, looking all too scared as he was carrying that rattle in his hands as if it were his weapon of choice.

"See? What'd I tell ya? But not me." Eddy stated.

"Yeah, this place does have an eerie feel to it," Andrew remarked as Ed was heard slamming the rattle on something.

"Show yourself, mutant scamp laborer!" Ed cried out as he was banging onto a broken down car with no wheels.

"Yeah, uh...Ed's just fixing my old car. It's not quite ready yet." Eddy commented.

"Yeah, Eddy could use some help with that Eddy's Brother," Andrew commented.

 _Maybe he can enlist some help from Marie Kanker with that._ Andrew kept that to himself.

"Anyway, moving right along," Eddy continued as he then approached what appeared to be the strangest contraption. "You'll never guess what I'm building. It's an ultimate hard-boiled-egg-boiler. I've got big bucks invested in this gold mine."

The camera changes directions as Eddy notices this.

"What?" Eddy questions.

"Go on." Double D said as Eddy began explaining.

"By simply tossing your-"

The camera view changes again.

"–the combustion soon-"

"Look natural; stay with me." Double D told him as the view changed once again.

"–uhh, thus rendering the egg-"

And again, the camera changed views.

"–for all to enjoy." Eddy finished his explanation as he started to open the door to the boiler to show it off.

"I'm creating dynamics, Eddy." Double D commented.

"Don't get arty on me, Double D." Eddy retorted as he opened the door to the boiler.

Inside the boiler were three very familiar faces, of three infamous sisters we all know too well. The three faces were revealed to be none other than, the Kanker Sisters. Eddy didn't notice them as Double D started shaking along with Ed at the sight of them. Once Andrew noticed them, his shocked expression transformed into a very enormous grin that was plastered onto his face.

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked as to why Double D was afraid.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-KAAAANKEEEEEERSSS!" Double D stuttered then screamed.

The sisters all had sinister grins on their faces as they then spoke.

"Hiya Eddy," They greeted him.

"HI GIRLS!" Andrew greeted them as Eddy was now frozen with fear. "We're making a movie for Eddy's brother! It's going to be all too cool for all to enjoy, especially Eddy's brother!"

"Is that so," Lee looked interested as a nasty smirk emerged on her face as she spoke into the camera. "Hey Eddy's brother! I'm Eddy's girlfriend, and we love to come to the junkyard to engage in make out sessions on the weekends! NOW GIRLS!"

Marie and May took that as the cue as all three of them dragged Eddy into the boiler as Double D and Ed ran over to the boiler and then pried out Eddy from the Kankers' grip.

"I gotcha, Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Pull, Ed!" Double D cried out.

"Get me out!" Eddy begged as they eventually broke Eddy out, whose face was now covered in kiss marks.

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds shouted.

"That was awesome girls, extremely convincing," Andrew boasted. "I guess I'll see you girls later! Make sure to swing by Eddy's house later on!"

"You got it cutie," Marie grinned suggestively, blowing an air kiss towards Andrew, getting him to blush as he then ran off to the Eds, laughing while at it.

"We know where you live!" Lee called out. "And little Eddy, tell your brother to give me my regards and hopes that I can kiss you on the bed!"

This got Eddy into a full blown panic as he then screamed.

"HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"WOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrew cheered. "THIS IS SO AWESOME GUYS! EDDY'S BROTHER IS GOING TO LOVE THIS!

They then left the junkyard, back to the cul-de-sac and made one last attempt to impress Eddy's brother…

* * *

We are now focused in Eddy's bedroom, as Eddy no longer had kissy marks on his face as he then leapt onto his bed, while funky disco music was playing in the background.

"Hiya, bro! So anyways, here I am, all nice and safe in my cozy bachelor pad where all the kids show up to get my autograph," Eddy stated as a poorly made cutout of Rolf passed by. "Yep, I'm that big, bro."

Looking through the room, there are poorly made cardboard cutouts of all the kids roaming around.

"Look, it's Kevin. The usual spot there dork," Eddy then went and signed his name onto 'Kevin' as Eddy moved away from the camera and spoke in a very macho manner. "Sweet, Eddy! You're cool, man."

"Oh, please." Double D said, sounding completely unimpressed as Eddy kicked 'Kevin' away.

"I'm buying it," Andrew spoke. "This is cool."

"Yup," Eddy said. "And there's Jonny. Sign your shirt there, curly?"

He signs 'Jonny's' shirt as Ed then approaches him, sprinkling a box of Chunky Puffs onto the ground for some random crazy reason.

"They're hungry again, Eddy!" Ed said.

Eddy grabbed Ed by the neck and sneered through gritted teeth behind the cardboard cutout.

"So feed them over there!" Eddy pushes Ed and 'Jonny' away as he then said.

"So, bro; as you can see, I'm a big shot now," Eddy told him. "No more beatin' up little Eddy, hey, big brother?"

Andrew took notice on how Eddy said that last sentence with a hint of fear and was now concerned for him.

 _'No more beatin' up little Eddy, hey, big brother?' What does Eddy mean by that?_ Andrew thought to himself. _And why did he say it in such a nervous manner?_

Andrew wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he couldn't bring himself to asking him that.

It was then, during that time, Rolf entered in through Eddy's back bedroom door, sniffing the ground like a bloodhound for the second time in a row. It looks like Rolf's chickens were stolen again and they were located within Eddy's bedroom. Double D took notice of Rolf and then went to warn Eddy.

"Eddy! Rolf!" He warned as Rolf approached Eddy and was now standing by his side.

"Rolf? Did I forget to sign Rolf," He then wrote his name on Rolf's face in blue. "There ya go, stretch."

Rolf looked miffed while Eddy was completely unaware that he just signed his name on the face of the real Rolf. He found that out when Rolf started screaming.

"YOU HAVE VANDALIZED ROLF'S FACE, AND YOU HAVE-" Rolf cut himself off for a second when he saw the poorly cardboard cutoff replica of himself come onto the scene which got him even angrier.

"AND YOU HAVE STOLEN ROLF'S CHICKENS YET AGAIN!" Rolf boomed as the cardboard cutout was really a chicken playing as Rolf. Eddy quietly backed away from the set as Andrew felt a snicker occurring, getting the feeling that hysteria was about to occur. Rolf noticed Double D filming and gave him the stink eye.

"Are you stealing Rolf's soul with your film box?!" Rolf questions angrily.

"Why, of course not, Rolf," Double D defended himself as he faced the camera towards the other chickens, all of which were carrying poorly cutout cardboard replicas of the kids as Ed was feeding them with Chunky Puffs. Yes, it appears as though the chickens love Chunky Puffs. "What gave you that impression?"

"Rolf will release his rage now!" Rolf shouted in a declarative manner.

"Wait! Uh, we can work this out!" Eddy said off screen in a nervous manner.

"SCHLO-HOI!" Rolf attacked Eddy off screen.

"Aah!" Eddy rammed into a wall, destroying the cardboard cutouts and getting Ed's attention as the music came to a halt. It was then Rolf demanded.

"Return Rolf's chickens!" Ed then went into complete panic mode.

"Aah!" Ed then ran off screaming.

"RETURN THEM!" Rolf boomed as he then charged over to retrieve his chickens. Andrew knew that if he told Rolf that the movie was meant for Eddy's brother, he would go twice as berserk in getting his chickens back. Nonetheless, Andrew was on Eddy's bed, cackling off a storm at the hysteria that was taking place.

It was then, the chickens started going berserk and crazy as Rolf went on a rampage in the room. Two chickens in particular went charging towards the camera.

"Shoo! Go away! Don't touch me!" Double D begged, but he was too late. Both chickens rammed into the camera, causing it to be sent flying from Double D's possession as it then landed on the ground on its side.

"Aah!" Both Ed and Eddy screamed as they made a run from Rolf.

"Stop! I must punish you!" Rolf proclaimed, holding one of the chickens in his hands.

It was then a chicken hit Double D in the face, sending him onto his side onto the ground with the chicken standing on top of his face before making a break for it. Andrew was laughing so hard, he felt like he was about to bust a gut.

"Mommy!" Eddy cried out. It was then Double D noticed the camera was low on battery and was about to turn off in several seconds.

"I think your brother's got the picture, Eddy." Double D commented.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy gave one last scream before the camera turned off.

"I'll say, this is the best slapstick comedy I have ever watch in ages," Andrew chuckled through fits of laughter. "I never laughed _this_ hard in my whole life! Eddy's brother is going to love this piece of comedy!"

Andrew continued laughing as others were seeing this and laughed with Andrew. They consisted of the Kanker Sisters, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz and Jonny. They saw Rolf going on a rampage for his chickens and chasing after Ed and Eddy to get them back, all while Double D was lying on the floor. The screen then fade out in black…

* * *

Once the screen turned completely black, Andrew popped up from the bottom.

"And there you have it readers, this is the close of this comedy," Andrew remarked. "Eddy showed his brother how extremely cool his life is, Kevin taught the neighborhood dork a lesson, Jimmy and Sarah rode on the awesome swings, Nazz apologized to Eddy and kissed him, Jonny acted like an angry squirrel while running off with the camera, the Kankers gave Eddy a kissing session in that egg boiler, and Rolf went into a rampage from his chickens being stolen, twice! I hope you all enjoyed it!"

"That was stupid," Eddy retorted showing up on screen. "I never have been so humiliated in my life."

"Oh come now Eddy," Double D said. "You've been through much more humiliating stuff than that."

"I'd like to sprinkle this movie with ketchup guys." Ed blurted out.

"Ahem!" A voice got their attention.

Showing up onto the black screen were the kids and the Kankers as they all were about to start a show.

"Oh no," Eddy moaned.

"Hey hubby," Lee said seductively. "You ready for round two of your make out session!"

"Yeah Big Ed," May said afterwards. "Let's make out!"

"Aaahhh!" Both Ed and Eddy made their escaped as Lee and May chased after them.

"Come back dumplings!"

Kevin then felt the need to shout.

"HEY NEIGHBORHOOD DORK," Kevin shouted. "Come back here! I got something for you! Wanna be dragged by the underwear a second time in a row!?"

"AAAH!" Was Eddy's response.

"Get over here neighborhood dork!" Kevin rode on his bike and chased after them. Rolf still had a score to settle with the two Ed boys.

"ED-BOYS!" He shouted. "RETURN ROLF'S CHICKENS! I MUST PUNISH YOU! For Rolf has the Hat of Discipline on him!"

"RUN AWAY!" Ed and Eddy screamed as Rolf was now wearing the Hat of Discipline.

"NO! STOP! I MUST PUNISH YOU!" Rolf shouted, chasing after him with chickens running in a berserk manner. "DO YOU LIVE IN A CAVE!?"

Jonny was getting a laugh and then decided to have fun with Double D.

"Hey Double D, you're a mushroom! Watch this!" Jonny then went and now had red evil looking eyes as Plank was now used as a second head for Jonny. "I'm a two headed monster! Oooohh! Attack the mushroom!"

"Jonny, please don't," Double D knew what was going to happen. "Oh dear!"

Double D then made a run for it.

"ATTACK THE MUSHROOM!" Jonny shouted as he chases Double D who joined Ed and Eddy in being chased. Sarah thought the whole charade was so boring.

"This is so stupid," Sarah retorted. "Let's go Jimmy."

"Okay Sarah," Jimmy said as they then walked off screen, leaving Nazz, Andrew, Chaosky and Marie the only ones not moving.

"This is so funny though," Nazz admitted. "I never seen a more funnier comedy for Eddy's brother."

"This was a movie for Eddy's brother," Chaosky questioned. "I thought it was a poorly made attempt at boosting Eddy's ego and making it into a comedy unintentionally."

"That's exactly what it was Chaosky," Nazz said. "Let's go Chaosky, I got some stuff to do!"

"Right behind you," Chaosky said as they then left the black screen.

"This is far too funny," Andrew admitted. "Eddy's brother is going to enjoy this!"

"I think I'm going to enjoy _this_ Andrew," Marie said seductively as she gave Andrew a kiss on his cheek as he started blushing.

"Uhh…." Andrew was unsure what to say when more loud random shouts were heard.

"RUN AWAY!"

"KISS ME HUBBIES!"

"NEIGHBORHOOD DORKS!"

"ROLF HAS THE HAT OF DISCIPLINE!"

"TWO HEADED MONSTER! ATTACK THE MUSHROOMS!"

The sounds of berserk chickens filled the air even more, which triggered both Andrew and Marie to break into a cackling laughing fit, enjoying this front row seat to the best comedy they could ever watch. It was then everything faded out for good as the last hysterical sounding sound effects were used before it went completely quite and it was now the end of the story. This is the end readers…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE THIRD STORY AND THE END TO THIS TRILOGY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I ENJOYED IT!**

 **I MIGHT HAVE ANOTHER NEW STORY IN MIND, BUT I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR IT AND TAKE A DAY OFF TOMORROW! WHAT IDEA MIGHT THAT BE? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! ON THAT NOTE, UNTIL NEXT STORY, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
